Una típica historia de amor
by Dreamer999
Summary: Beck y Jade llevan mucho tiempo discutiendo. Las peleas a causa de los celos han llegado a tal punto que Beck ya no soporta a Jade ni Jade a Beck. Ambos culpan al otro por los problemas en su relación. Cuando Zaikowitz llega con una nueva propuesta de actuación, las cosas darán un giro curioso. En Hollywood Arts, nunca había habido tanto drama.
1. Jumeo y Pregullo

Era un día como cualquiera en Hollywood arts… los bailarines en las escaleras improvisando, las personas que animan aplaudiendo al compás de la música, algunos chicos haciendo armonías, otros practicando sus diálogos para la clase de teatro… y los típicos gritos de la pareja más problemática de Hollywood arts, Beck y Jade.

—Era la camarera, había arrojado por accidente su bandeja y la ayude a recogerla, ¿me enjuiciaras por eso, Jade? —decía cansado.

—Creo que la sonrisa de la camarera decía otra cosa. —le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ahhh —decía mientras se daba la vuelta y huía de su novia agresiva.

—Esto no ha terminado. —le recuerda enfurecida y con un gruñido desaparece por los pasillos.

Jade se dio la vuelta y se encontró con André, Cat y Tori que levantan sus pulgares fingiendo que manejó la situación correctamente. Se dirige hacia ellos acomodándose la mochila en la espalda:

— ¿Disfrutaron el show?

— No, no. Para nada. — dicen todos al mismo tiempo, lo que resulta gracioso y me saca una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez? —pregunta Tori.

— Anoche estábamos cenando en un restaurante de la zona. ¿Roller food, lo conocen?

—Oh, ese restaurante es genial. Los camareros sirven la comida en patines. —dice André—Una vez arrojé canicas en el suelo a propósito y unos de ellos perdió el control hasta caer dentro de un basurero. —se reía y frotaba sus manos recordando el momento gracioso.

— ¿Y que pasó después? —le preguntó Tori.

—Arrojó los nachos sobre mí. —dijo borrando sus sonrisa de la cara. —Tuve queso por tres días en lugares donde nunca tendrás queso en tu vida.

—Una vez, mi primo puso una canica en el emparedado de queso y aceitunas de mi padre. Y lo tuvieron que enviar de emergencia al hospital. —dijo Cat riéndose sola inocentemente.

—Como sea —dijo Beck. —Al parecer, la chica era principiante. Cuando iba al baño, la chica chocó contra mí, derramando una soda. Estaba limpiando mi camiseta cuando Jade apareció y empujó a la chica hasta la calle.

—Uh, ¿y está bien? — preguntó Tori.

—Sí, algo así. Tiene una pierna rota y está sin empleo. —justo cuando Beck terminó su historia, la campana sonó.

Más tarde...

Todos estaban sentados esperando cuando Jade entró abriendo de golpe las puertas. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Beck y se sentó al otro lado de la sala. Beck la imitó burlándose de ella. A mitad del momento incómodo y tenso, entra Zaikowitz de un salta dando un grito que asusta a todos.

— ¿Los asusté? —pregunta subiendo hacia el escenario.

—Sí. —suspira Robbie con la mano en el corazón.

—Sé un hombre, me avergüenzas. —dice Rex dándole una cachetada.

— Auch. —dice Robbie frotándose la mejilla.

—Que conmovedor un chico y su títere. —dice Zaikowitz.

—No es un títere. —replica Robbie.

—A nadie le importa. —dice Zaikowitz. — ¿Saben que otra cosa es conmovedor?

— ¿Un panda asustado? —sugiere André y todos asienten.

—No. —hace una pausa para suspenso y da un aplauso. —El amor. La tragedia. Romeo y Julieta. Orgullo y prejuicio. Y mejor aún, todo eso combinado en una obra. Verán mis queridos alumnos. —dice sentándose en las escaleras. —Pasé mi fin de semana en casa de mi madre, oh, que pesadilla, se queja toda la noche, me hacen frotarle los pies con crema…

—… Al punto. —interrumpe Jade.

—Bueno. Me vi en la terrible situación de encerrarme en mi cuarto con la excusa de que estaba leyendo. Luego me empecé aburrir y me vi en una situación peor… a empezar a leer de verdad. Leí las novelas de grandes hombres, una de ellas fueron los tres cerditos. —Prosiguió Zaikowitz— Otra de ellas fueron Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet y Orgullo y prejuicio. Luego me dije a mi mismo, 'Sería fantástico un emparedado de mantequilla de maní en estos instantes.' Y luego pensé que sería increíble hacer una obra, dirigida por mí y protagonizada por ustedes.

— ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? —pregunta Cat emocionada.

—No me gusta que me interrumpan. —le grita Zaikowitz. —Ahora sólo hay que pensar en el nombre. —dice poniendo la cara de pensativo.

— ¿Qué tal una combinación de todos los libros que leíste? —sugiere André.

—No me interrumpan cuando estoy pensando. —le grita. —Oh, lo tengo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Tori.

—Una combinación de todos los libros que leía el fin de semana. Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta y Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Jumeo y Pregullo. —sugiere Beck.

—Que nombre más patético. —desaprueba Jade.

—De hecho, a mí me gusta el nombre. —dice Tori, molestando a Jade y sacando una sonrisa a Beck. La verdad es que no le gustó ni un poco el comentario de Jade.

—Entonces, va ser una obra romántica, llamada Jumeo y Prejuicio. —aclara Zaikowitz. —Las audiciones son mañana. Pueden irse adolescentes.


	2. Las inscripciones

Al día siguiente, al acercarse a su casillero. Tori notó al entrar que el mural de inscripciones estaba hecho un desastre, muchos chicos se estaban abalanzando sobre otros para anotar sus nombres en la lista para las inscripciones de hoy en la tarde de Sikowitz. De debajo de ellos salía arrastrándose con dificultad André, estaba cansado, con la ropa rasgada y respirando muy rápido.

— ¿Lograste inscribirte? —le preguntó Tori.

—Sí, para el co-estelar. Arnold. —dice quitándole la botella a un chico que pasó a su lado.

—Genial.

— ¿No te vas a inscribir? —pregunta todavía cansado.

—Ni siquiera he leído el guión.

— ¿En serio, Vega? Es una obra romántica, los papeles principales son Lyon y Liliana, pensé que sería la que encabezarías ese tumulto de gente.

—No lo sé, tengo bastante tratando de dormir por las noches con Trina ensayando para una audición a la que irá en tres días.

Les llamó la atención Robbie y Rex que estaban tratando de penetrar la muralla de gente que había detrás de ellos. Cuando lograba entrar, salía volando por los aires expulsado de allí. Jade se paró enfrente del desorden y gritó fuertemente. Todos los que estaban luchando por poner su nombre en la lista se habían dividido en dos grupos de personas a un lado de la lista por instinto antes de que Jade hiciera algo que los lastimara a todos por igual. Pasó en el camino que formaban los dos grupos, anotó su nombre y se fue caminando hacia Tori y André. Los dos grupos seguían divididos y Robbie pensó en aprovechar pero cuando iba llegando a la lista, las personas se volvieron a abalanzar sobre la lista pegando a Robbie contra la pared.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Me están convirtiendo en un emparedado humano!

—Hola, Jade. —saludó energética Tori.

—Para Mirna.

— ¿La doncella malvada? —dijo André.

—Sí, algún problema.

—No, yo sólo decía. —se calló André intimidado.

— ¿Y por qué quieres adicionar para ese papel? —preguntó Tori después de haber rodado los ojos en blanco.

— Porque al final, Mirna mata a Lyon. —dice Jade con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? —sigue Tori, muy confundida todavía.

—Escuché que Beck piensa adicionar para Lyon.

— Es oficial, no entiendo nada. —dice Tori dándose por vencida. Lo que enoja a Jade y con un gruñido se aleja de ellos. — ¿Ahora que hice, André?

— ¿No has escuchado?

— ¿Escuchado qué?

—Que Jade y yo terminamos. —dice Beck llamando la atención de todos en los pasillos un momento y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. —Sí, todos oyeron bien. Jade West y yo, terminamos. —en ese momento André señala las escaleras, y Tori nota que Jade está parada junto a Cat, oyendo cada detalle de como Beck la humilla, se puede notar en sus ojos entristecidos que ella no estaba de acuerdo. —Y esta vez para siempre. —y hace énfasis en el "para siempre". Jade se la la vuelta y se pierde.

—Eso fue grosero. —dice Cat entre pucheros cuando se acerca a los chicos.

— Cat… —dice Beck intentando dar una explicación.

—No, ¿sabes qué? —interrumpió Tori. — Olvídalo, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

—Esta vez, llegó a pelear a mi casa. —dijo un poco apenado por lo sucedido.

— ¿Y? —dijo Tori cansada.

—Botó la puerta y golpeó a mi padre cuando intentó sacarla de mi casa. Y terminé con ella. —decía Beck pero no parecía lamentarlo. Cuando la pila de personas se había retirada, Robbie estaba en el piso con las gafas rotas y Beck notó la lista de inscripciones. — ¿Ya se inscribieron?

—Ellos sí, yo no. Pero antes, adivina quien va a adicionar para el papel de Mirna.

—Jade. —suspira Beck.

—Sí, exacto. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta André. Beck mira un momento la lista y por la mirada que aparece en su rostro se puede decir que tiene una muy buena idea.

—Se me ocurrió algo. —dice chasqueando los dedos. —Voy a adicionar para Lyon.

—Genial. —dicen Tori.

—Y tú Tori adicionaras para Liliana.

— ¿Qué? —dice Tori un poco confundida. — ¿Por qué?

—Por que Jade te odia. —dice convencido de que su plan es ingenioso.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Piénsalo Tori, es un plan a prueba de tontos, así lograré que Jade entienda de que ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

—Es brillante. —corrobora André.

—Yey. —dice Cat dando saltitos. — ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Hey, Cat. Me parece que por allá vi un panda con un bate de beisbol. —la distrae Beck.

— ¿Qué? Oigan, ¿alguien podría explicarme lo que pasa aquí?

— Es brillante, Tori. —explica André. —Cuando Jade vea que Beck ya no la necesita, se verá obligada a afrontar la realidad. Que Beck ya no la quiere.

—No lo sé, chicos. —dice Tori.

—Vamos, Tori. —le ruega Beck. —Sólo tienes que inscribirte en la obra, hacer la adición y fingir que sales conmigo algunas semanas. ¿Lo harías por mí? —dice acercándose a ella.

Tori se acerca a la lista de inscripciones y escribe su nombre en la columna que dice _Liliana_.

—Si Jade me arranca la cabeza, ¿Qué harás por mí?

—Sí algo sale mal, haré lo que me pidas. ¿Trato?

—Trato. —después de pensarla un poco, acepta.


	3. Las audiciones

Todos los que aspiraban a un papel en la obra de Sikowitz estaban esperando su llegada sentados en el caja negra. Tori y Beck estaban sentados en primera fila y Jade estaba una fila tras ellos, mirándolos con enojo.

—Recuerda, esto es sólo una audición. Practicaremos como comportarnos frente a Jade, ahora sonríe como si estuvieras pasándola muy bien. —y Tori hace justo lo que él dice, empiezan a hacer cariñitos hasta que Sikowitz sube al escenario. Anuncia que los primeros en audicionar serán los de los roles de Lyon y Liliana, como no todos van a adicionar en parejas, empezó a unir a un aspirante del rol de Lyon y otro de Liliana.

Pasaron cuatro parejas antes de que Sikowitz dijera:

—Tori y Beck, es su turno adolescentes.

Se miraron entre ellos como diciéndose Llegó la hora. Suben al escenario y Sikowitz vuelve a ordenarles

—Empecemos con la escena en la que Lyon confiesa su amor por Liliana, ¿les parece? —Tori y Beck se miran pero no tienen tiempo como para responder. —Perfecto, empecemos.

—_Liliana, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. _

_ —Lyon, mi padre está a punto de llegar…_

_ —No me importa. Nada es más importante que esto, que tú. —_Hace una pausa como el guión lo ordena y se acerca a Tori, le acaricia el rostro. —_Que nosotros. Liliana, yo te amo. Eres la persona más inteligente, sabia, pensante, delicada, sensible y especial. _

_ —No es posible._

_ — ¿Qué? ¿Qué no es posible?—_pregunta tomando a Tori de la cabeza.

—_Tú y yo. Ella nunca dejaría que sucediera._

_ — ¿Quién Mirna? Ella no me preocupa, me importas tú. —_Dice Beck.

Tú también me importas. Aunque Tori tuviera la certeza de que Beck estaba diciendo una línea que escribió Sikowitz en un cuarto mientras se escondía de su madre, había algo en esa frase que le parecía tan sincero. Lo miró a los ojos y su color canela la congelaba, pero esos mismo ojos empujaron con toda sinceridad las siguientes palabras:

—_A mi también me importas. —_y esta vez no lo decía Liliana, sino Tori.

Beck se inclina y la besa, un beso corto y sencillo.

— Oh, vamos. ¿A eso lo llamas un beso? Tú puedes hacerlo mejor niño bonito. —lo anima Sikowitz, poniendo algo incomodo a Beck. Él se inclina y la besa, una y otra vez. Tori relaja sus manos sobre sus hombros y se separa de él cuando se da cuenta de que ese beso para ella no es actuación. Al alejarse está muy perpleja como para marcharse del escenario, del caja negra, de Hollywood Arts. Sólo se toca sus labios y oye decir las últimas palabras de Lyon.

—_Te amo, Liliana. _

Reciben el aplauso del público y una mirada amenazante de Jade. Cuando Beck lo nota, toma a Tori de la mano y baja del escenario tras ella. Cuando vuelven a sus lugares abraza a Tori.

—Estuvo perfecto, Tori. —dice Beck, celebrando la mirada de Jade. —Creo que lo logramos.

—Sí. —balbuceó Tori, con un ánimo muy distinto al de Beck.

—La siguiente es Jade West. —dice y tira al vacío la lista que tenía en sus manos. —Jade, o debería de decir Mirna. —dice Sikowitz mirándola. —Te acabas de enterar de lo que acaba de pasar entre Lyon y Liliana, estás furiosa y empiezas a idear un plan. Siente la ira, el enojo, los celos y el hambre de venganza y dame una gran escena. —dice y baja corriendo las escaleras. —Acción. —dice con un gesto afeminado y una sonrisa de emoción.

—_Esto no puede ser posible. —_grita Jade con las palabras de Mirna pero con la ira de ella. —_No, Lyon no puede estar con Liliana. Él es mío. Liliana tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para estar con él. Si no puedo estar con Lyon, nadie lo hará. —_y para sus últimas líneas, mira a Beck y Tori, que están viendo con emoción a Jade, satisfechos de ver los resultados que querían ver en ella. —_Ya sea a costa de los esfuerzos de Liliana o de la felicidad de Lyon. _

Beck y Tori se miraron y en ellos se vio la preocupación de las últimas palabras que iban dirigidas a ellos.

**Más tarde ese mismo día…**

Tori citó a André en el caja negra una vez que las audiciones terminaron y persuadió a Beck y su invitación a un batido. Estaba caminando de lado a lado, analizando las últimas horas de su vida e intentando comprenderlas. En ese momento, André irrumpió en la sala.

—Hola, Vega. Estaba con…

—Besé a Beck. —le grita Tori tomándolo de la camiseta.

— ¿Qué? —dice perplejo. —Oye agradecería que dejes mi camiseta preferida. —lo hace y vuelve a caminar como antes. — ¿Qué decías de Beck?

—Bueno, no fue un beso beso ya que fue actuando.

—Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas, mujer? —Tori se detiene y lo mira con incertidumbre, es entonces cuando André entiende todo. — No. —dice André incrédulo.

—Sí. —dice dando un pisotón al suelo como un berrinche de niña pequeña

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Deja de decir que no porque sí. —lo amenaza Tori volviendo a caminar.

— ¿Te gustó el beso de Beck? —dice sorprendido.

—Sí. —grita estérica.

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Bueno, estábamos a mitad de la escena y sus líneas eran Me importas tú. —y Tori parece volver al momento y pone cara de ilusionada. —Y en ese momento sus ojos brillaban, le dije que me importaba y me besó. —André se acerca a Tori y sacude su mano frente a ella pero ella seguí en aquel momento, en el momento del beso.

André la sacude mientras grita:

— ¡Tori! ¡Despierta! —y Tori gritó asustada. — ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que debo decirle?

— ¿Cómo se lo dirás? ¿Beck me encantó nuestro beso en la audición?

—Sí, puedo empezar por allí.

—Tori. —dice en un tono de desaprobación.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no diga nada. —dice cayendo en una silla del cansancio. —Tal vez regrese con Jade como otras veces.

—No lo sé, Tori. Yo lo veo muy decidido.

—Yo también pero… aunque no lo hiciera… él nunca estaría conmigo. —dice y cierra sus ojos con mucha fuerza, para tratar de olvidar lo de esa tarde.


	4. Los resultados

Al día siguiente, Tori estaba un poco deprimida, trataba de ocultarlo para evitar las preguntas de todos, sobre todo de Beck. Guardó algunos papeles, sacó algunas partituras y cerró su casillero. Detrás de la puerta estaba Beck, listo para sorprenderla.

— ¿Qué hay, Vega?

—Beck. —suspiró Tori del susto.

—Ayer, estuvimos muy bien. Creo que tenemos los roles principales pero lo que me preocupa es que Jade puede tener el de Mirna y no me agrada la idea de que al final me asesine. ¿Ya recibiste los guiones?

—Creí que sólo los recibían los actores, no los aspirantes. —dice fingiendo que está prestando atención. La verdad es que parecía estar en una de sus fantasías de cuando tenía once y estaba enamorada por primera vez. Para ella era ridículo.

— ¿Qué dice? —pregunta Beck.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Tori? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No, no. Estoy bien es sólo que… —dice entre risas nerviosas. —Estoy muy emocionada por los resultados. ¿Quieres un jugo? Yo quiero un jugo, ¿sabes qué? Iré por un jugo. —y se aleja a la máquina dispensadora.

Beck se da la vuelta y se acerca a André y Cat:

—Oigan chicos, ¿saben lo que ocurre con Tori? —y como respuesta recibe una risa sospechosa de Cat.

—Nopi, Tori está bien, nada que ver contigo, ni con el… —pero André colocó su mano sobre su boca.

—Eres tan adorable, Cat. Ten unos dulces. —dice extendiéndole una bolsa de malvaviscos.

—Yey, de fresa. —dice alejándose con ellos.

— ¿Qué decías, Beck?

Pero antes de que pudiera explicar su inquietud, Jade se acerca hacia Tori. Toma la soda que esta a punto de abrir, la agita y la abre sobre ella, dejando a Tori embarrada de azul en su blusa blanca.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta paciente Tori después de despejarse los ojos de soda.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Vega. —dice con desprecio Jade.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jade? —interviene Beck en defensa de Tori.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? Nos está separando. —dice Jade acercándose a Beck pero él de un empujón la aleja.

—Tú y yo ya estamos separados.

—Sí, por ella. —continúa Jade.

—No, por ti. —Beck empieza a subir el tono de voz y a llamar la atención de las otras personas en el pasillo.

—No, no me puedes dejar. —dice ella cuando los ojos se le empiezan a humedecer.

—Jade, ya lo hice. —dice Beck con el mayor tacto y amabilidad que puede tener en esos momentos pero sobretodo con mucha pena por ella.

Ella se da la vuelta y huye humillada, lastimada. Tori dirige una mirada de enojo a Beck.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa no es la manera de manejar las cosas.

—Oye, te acabo de defender. Pensé que…

—Pues pensaste mal, nadie tiene derecho de hacerle eso a nadie. —dice Tori desaprobando sus acciones anteriores. —Ni siquiera Jade.

**En la sala de ensayos…**

Tori está buscando a Jade por todo Hollywood Arts, pero nunca pensó encontrarla allí. Sentada en la primera fila mirando el espacio del escenario.

— ¿Jade?

— ¿Qué quieres, Vega? ¿Vienes a echarme en cara que Beck terminó conmigo?

—Yo nunca haría eso. —dice acercándose a ella.

—Claro, porque Tori es la chica perfecta.

—No soy perfecta. —dice sentándose al lado suyo. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Tú te hubieras quedado allá después de esa humillación? —dice Jade y Tori se sorprende de que no está llorando. —Bueno, aún si me hubiera quedado o no, como ahora, no tendría ni rastro de dignidad.

— No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué aquí? —pregunta curiosa Tori.

—Aquí fue nuestro primer beso. —dice y en su voz se puede notar que está empezando a quebrarse.

— ¿De Beck y tú?

—No de Sinjins y su almohada. —dice irritada. —Claro que mío y de Beck.

— ¿Me quieres contar? —dice colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

—Cuando actuaban lo recordé. Fue algo parecido. No nos conocíamos, era nuestra primera obra y cuando llegó la escena del beso, él lo hizo más duradero. Claro, yo lo golpeé pero él no se rindió y me volvió a besar. —Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. — Así nació mi primer amor… y él único. — Se levanta de golpe de la silla, enojada, volviendo a la vida real. —Por eso haré lo imposible para que desaparezcas de la vida de Beck, porque lo amo y él a mí.

Se da la vuelta con las intenciones de marcharse pero Tori la detiene.

—Jade. —dice llamando su atención. —Quiero decirte algo. —y Jade se da la media vuelta pero se queda en donde está. —Porque no tengo intenciones de quitarte a Beck, depositaré en ti mi confianza. Depositaré en ti la realidad de lo que está pasando, de mi lado de la historia. —hace una pausa sin saber si lo que va a hacer es correcto o no. —Creo que me gusta Beck… Pero tengo claro que el todavía te quiere, aunque lo niega.

Jade perpleja por lo que acaba de decir Tori se da la media vuelta y abre la puerta pero no se marcha, mirando la salida de esa conversación, dice:

— ¿Te duele?

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Tori, extrañada por la pregunta.

— ¿Te duele saberlo? ¿Qué me quiere? —dice segura por lo que dijo Tori.

—Sí, el dolor ha ido aumentando los últimos dos días. —Jade ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse con esa respuesta pero Tori sube la voz para que oiga claramente. —Pero aunque no quiero quitártelo, no quiero detener ese dolor. —espera un poco a la reacción de Jade pero se queda inmuta. —Me gusta ese dolor. —se detiene en seco cuando recuerda que está a punto de traicionar el plan de Beck, si le dice que no piensa hacer nada con sus sentimientos, sabrá que todo lo que verá en escenario y fuera de él, es falso. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¿Y? —preguntó desesperada. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese dolor? —dice dándose media vuelta para ver su expresión al responderle.

—No lo voy a detener. —le asegura. —Porque no puedes parar un sentimiento como ese, no es tan fácil. Y aunque lo fuera —dice mirando a Jade. —, no lo haría. No lo detendría.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que aceptas la guerra? —pregunta firme pero muy sorprendida.

—Estoy diciendo que dejaré que las cosas pasen y que aunque sé que estoy en desventaja, no me rendiré. —le asegura a Jade con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Jade se dio la vuelta preocupada, no le molestaba competir contra Tori… le aterraba no saber que sentía Beck.

**Mientras tanto en la sala de clases…**

Todos estaban esperando a Sikowitz que llevaba media hora de retraso. Pero Beck tenía sus preocupaciones, no veía por ningún lado a Tori ni a Jade. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntas, si lo estaban, ¿qué estaban haciendo?, si no lo estaban, ¿dónde estaban?

— ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? —pregunta André que estaba al lado de él.

— Tiene cara de escéptico. —irrumpe Robbie con Rex en manos que está al otro costado de Beck.

— ¿Escéptico? — pregunta André extrañado.

—Sí. Verás, tengo un nuevo diccionario y…

—A nadie le importa Shapiro. —lo silencia Rex.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan acongojado? —le pregunta por segunda vez André.

— ¿No sabes donde está Tori?

—Creo que con Jade, ¿porqué?

— ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

—No lo sé pregúntaselo a ellas. —dijo señalando con la cabeza a ambas puertas, por una entró Tori y por otra Jade. Tori discretamente se sentó al lado de Beck y Jade al otro lado de la sala.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Beck en un susurro.

—En la sala de ensayos con Jade.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—Hablando. —dice Tori. —Sí tu plan era ponerla celosa, lo lograste. Está decidida a, si es posible, borrarme del mapa para sacarme de tu vida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Creo que esto llegó muy lejos, pienso que si no me dan el papel, lo mejor sería abandonar este plan.

—Me lo prometiste, Tori.

—Lo sé pero nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo llegaríamos a estos extremos.

—Está bien. —cede Beck, insatisfecho. —Si no nos dan los estelares, el plan se acabó.

—Gracias.

Resulta casi gracioso cuando Sikowitz entra al momento del fin de la conversación dando saltos fuera de lugar.

— ¿Alguien tiene un coco?

—No. —dice Cat.

— Ok. —dice decepcionado. — ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Por los resultados de las audiciones de ayer. —complementa Beck.

—Oh, sí. —Sikowitz tira una cuerda que colgaba del techo y una gran imagen de una anciana gritando sale a la luz.

— ¿Una anciana? —comenta Tori completamente confundida.

—Oh, no. —Sikowitz tira otra vez la cuerda y la imagen vuelve a subir, tira una cuerda diferente y una imagen todavía más grande se ve. Era el logo de Jumeo y Pregullo en letras animadas que le dan un fondo perfecto al escenario. —Los protagonistas de Lyon y Liliana serán… redoble de tambor. —y todos dan pisadas alternadas con los pies rápidamente. —Beck y Tori. Felicidades, sus personajes se enamoraran y tendrán una muy bonita historia durante toda la obra. Lamento todas las escenas de beso pero por alguna razón William Shakespeare estaba muy obsesionado por el intercambio de saliva. —Tori mira a Jade y nota que la está mirando con desprecio. —André. Serás Arnold. Tu personaje se enamorará del de Tori y si, habrá una escena de beso al igual. —se dirigió a Jade y la miró con entusiasmo. —Serás la malvada Mirna, Jade. Tú harás todo lo posible para separar a Lyon y Liliana, tú dices amar a Lyon pero tu obsesión se debe al miedo a quedar sola. —suspira decepcionado. — ¿Seguros nadie tiene un coco? Se me está secando la boca. —mira a Sinjins. — ¡Sinjins ve consígueme un coco! —le ordena Sikowitz a gritos y Sinjins sale corriendo asustado. —Ah, continuemos. Robbie y Cat, ustedes serán otros tortolos que se conocerán a costa de sus mejores amigos, Lyon y Liliana. Robbie tú morirás. —y Robbie suspira asombrado por lo directo de la oración.

—Está obra por fin empieza a tomar sabor. —se emociona Rex.

— ¡Rex! —lo reprime Robbie.

—Como sea. —continúa Sikowitz. — Robbie morirás asesinado por Mirna, como un mensaje de advertencia a Lyon de que sino deja a Liliana, todas y cada una de las personas que ama irá desapareciendo terminando por él. Cat tú quedarás decepcionada y muy desecha, llorarás hasta que comprendas la realidad de las cosas y la termines aceptando con mucho dolor. —Sikowitz siguió nombrando los papeles secundarios, los sirvientes, verdugos y esas cosas.

—Qué romántico. —susurra Tori a Beck.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú que elegirías.

—No te entiendo. —dice volviéndose hacia ella.

—Ya sabes, ¿elegirías al amor de tu vida sobre todas las otras cosas? —dice mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo sé. —dice Beck después de pensarlo un buen rato. — ¿Tú sí?

—Si es el indicado.

—Eres una soñadora, Tori Vega. —dice en un aire de dulzura, cariño y sensibilidad. Se miran como si fuera la primera vez, como si nunca se hubieran mirado, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien con tanta ternura. Beck se da cuenta de que la mirada de Tori le parece tranquilizante y eterna, en ese momento lo único que se le ocurre decir es. —Tori, espero que sueñes conmigo.


	5. Las decisiones

Tori estaba confundida, ¿espero que sueñes conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Cada vez está más confundida, no estaba segura si era culpa de su fusión de sentimientos o de Beck y sus indirectas. Sikowitz ayer dijo que las audiciones eran hoy y los guiones los entrego al momento después de anunciar los roles. Estaba muy confundida y no sabía si seguir o no con esto del plan Jade. Estaban en el almuerzo y hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de que Robbie, André y Cat la miraban muy preocupados.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Tori extrañada.

—Es Beck otra vez, ¿no? —asegura Robbie y Tori suelta el tenedor cansada.

—Sí, ¿se nota? —pregunta desanimada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Cat.

—No lo sé, dejar que las cosas pasen. Se supone que el tiempo sana las heridas, ¿no? —analiza Tori.

—Pero esto no es una herida, es un sentimiento que estas convirtiendo en yaga. —explica André. — ¿De verdad piensas seguir hiriéndote? ¿Has pensado en decírselo?

—Jade me hizo la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? —pregunta Cat que hoy parece menos despistada que otros días.

— Que no tenía la menor intención de quitarle a Beck.

— ¿De verdad, no la tienes? —dice Robbie.

—No lo sé. —dice Tori. —Tal vez…tal vez no. Sólo quiero que esto acabe, después de la obra todo volverá a la normalidad. —Tori los mira a todos esperando una mirada de aprobación pero en la de André hay una diferente. — ¿Qué?

—Es que no es correcto lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo sé, no debería sentir lo que siento.

—No deberías hacer lo que haces con tus sentimientos.

— ¡Oh! —finge por un momento que entiende. —No te sigo, André. Explícate.

—Está bien que sientas eso por Beck, de verdad. La verdad es que todos sabíamos que este día llegaría pero no está bien que los escondas de él y los trates de eliminar de ti. Beck ocupa parte de tu corazón ahora, admítelo.

—No sé si pueda. —confiesa. —Siento que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Entonces hazlo cuando lo seas. —sugiere Robbie.

— ¿Saben qué? El momento es ahora, se lo diré. ¿Saben dónde está? —dijo llena de alegría y decisión.

—En el caja negra, dijo que quería ensayar.

Tori se puso en marcha hacia el caja negra, con la frente en alto, emocionada por lo que le esperaba.

**Mientras tanto en el caja negra…**

Como es posible que Beck le haya dicho eso a Tori, sólo armaría un desorden, pero en ese momento no logró controlar sus palabras, salieron de su boca con vida propia.

— ¿Porqué lo hice?

Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que era Jade, antes de que pudiera decir nada, antes de preguntarle que hacía allí, ella le dio un micrófono, ella tomo otro, bajo las luces y dijo:

—Sólo canta conmigo.

Beck impresionado por el momento, la vio bajo una luz verde y sin necesidad de decir nada, Jade entendió que mientras no dijera nada negativo, sería mejor que nada.

—Está bien. —dice Beck y al volver a oír su voz de nuevo, Jade se conmueve con una sonrisa.

_**Jade**_

__**Well, it's good to hear you voice.**

** I hope you're doing fine**

** And if you ever wondered**

** I'm lonely here tonight **

**I'm lost here in this moment **

**And time keeps slipping by**

**And if I could have just one wish **

**I'd have you by my side **

_**Beck y Jade**_

**Oh, oh, I miss you**

**Oh, oh, I need you**

_**Jade**_

**And I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed. No one can take your place**

**It gets harder everyday **

_**Beck**_

**Say you love me more than you did before **

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**

_**Jade**_

**Well, I tried to live without you**

**The tears fall from my eyes**

**I'm alone and I feel empty**

**God, I'm torn apart inside**

_**Beck**_**  
****I look up at the stars**

**Hoping you're doing the same**

**And somehow I feel closer**

**And I can hear you say****  
**

_**Beck y Jade**_

**Oh, oh, I miss you **

**Oh, oh, I need you****  
**

_**Jade**_

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed, no one can take your place**

**It gets harder every day****  
**

_**Beck**_

**Say you love me more than you did before**

**And I'm sorry it's this way**

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay, always stay****  
**

_**Jade**_

**I never wanna lose you**

**And if I had to, I would choose you**

**So always stay, please, always stay**

**You're the one that I hold on to**

**'Cause my heart would stop without you****  
**

_**Beck**_

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed, no one can take your place**

**It gets harder every day****  
**

_**Jade**_

**Say you love me more than you did before**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me, I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay**

_**Beck y Jade**_

**And I love you more than I did before**

**And I'm sorry that it's this way**

**But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home**

**And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay.**

Tori estaba en las sombras de la entrada del caja negra. Podía ver como Beck y Jade se veían, la fuerza con la que cantaron, ella sentía que no tenía nada que hacer en ese teatro, cualquier cosa que hiciera sería en vano. Retrocedió lentamente y se marchó, ella comprendió que allí ella estaba de más, la verdad siempre lo supo. Las cosas seguirían igual, haría la obra de Sikowitz y luego buscaría la manera de que el tiempo cerrara rápido esas heridas. El dolor ya no era placentero.

En el escenario, Beck miraba a Jade con desconcierto. Acababa de cantar una canción que realmente decía todo lo que ella podía estar pensando en estos instantes pero en vez de seguir un impulso, decidió dar algunos pasos atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Jade al ver que Beck está retrocediendo como si estuviera asustado.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué de esta manera?

—No te entiendo. —dice acercándose a él.

—No, por favor. Aléjate. —dijo con un poco de dolor. —Jade, ¿por qué nunca aprendiste a perder? —Continúa dolido. —Esto sería mucho más fácil.

—No quiero perderte, no me dejes. —esas eran las únicas palabras que Jade había podido usar como excusa.

—Ya lo hiciste. Cinco años para demostrarme esto y lo haces cuando puedo reconstruirme…

— ¿Con Tori? ¿Quieres reconstruirte con ella? —empieza a levantar la voz.

—Sí. —dice después de pensar muy bien en lo que tenía que decir. —Sí, tal vez con Tori. Pero nunca podré saber que puede ser un yo diferente sino me dejas ir.

—No tienes que cambiar. Yo te quiero así.

—No. —dice evitando cualquier otro tipo de acercamiento entre ellos. —Yo no me quiero así. Quiero cambiar, quiero llenarme de vida. Quiero… —hizo una pausa para darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. —Quiero ser un soñador. —dijo. Con esas palabras no podía evitar pensar en Tori, ella era una soñadora, que soñaba el bien de todos y temía por el mal. Una soñadora y un aspirante a soñador. Beck quería saber que se podría sentir. Tori, él no sabía porque invadía sus pensamientos ahora. —Lo siento, Jade. Pero tuviste tu oportunidad y no me digas lo de las segundas oportunidades porque tú ya has tenido muchas. No daré segundas oportunidades cuando alguien está esperando la primera.

Beck se da la vuelta, suelta el micrófono y en vez de caminar como el chico calmo que es. Empieza a correr, impaciente de ver a Tori y decirle lo que había decidido.


	6. La mejor actriz

Sentado en las afueras de Hollywood Arts estaba Beck, ansioso porque Tori saliera por esas puertas. Ya tenía en mente lo que le iba a decir y lo que iba a hacer, sólo estaba esperando el momento. Cuando se distrajo mirando el cielo, el estruendo de las puertas. El corazón parecía detenerse y se levanto de golpe pero no era quien esperaba.

—Oh, eres tú. —dijo Beck decepcionado y se vuelve a sentar.

—Beck, quiero hablar contigo. —siguió Jade sin importarle el comentario. —Lo que hiciste ayer fue muy cruel y lo sabes.

— ¿Decirte que no quiero nada contigo?

—La manera en que me dijiste que no quieres nada conmigo. —dice dejando en claro que no quiere que la vuelvan a humillarla. —Aunque debo de admitir que si no lo hubieras dicho de esa manera, no habría abierto los ojos. —cuando ve que una sonrisa se pinta en el rostro de Beck continúa: — Eso no quita el hecho de que está mal.

Ambos ríen sobre la situación.

— ¿Para qué viniste?

—Para disculparme. Sabes que soy muy impulsiva y tiendo a reaccionar sin pensar. —dice Jade sentándose al lado suyo.

—Díselo a Tori.

—Sí, a ella también le debo una disculpa.

— ¿Entonces?

—Vine aquí para demostrarte que ya no seré más tu enemiga.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

—Diciéndote un pequeño secretito. —hace una pausa para ver su reacción. —No es nada malo, lo prometo. —dice. —Como todos en Hollywood Arts saben, tú gustas de Tori. Pero lo que casi nadie sabes es que Tori gusta de ti también.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Ella me lo dijo.

Después de pensarlo un poco se le vienen a la idea muchas hipótesis para ese secreto:

—Jade, creo que no entiendes. Yo tenía un plan para hacerte entender que ya no había nada entre tú y yo, Tori aceptó en ayudarme con eso, la idea era decepcionarte tanto hasta que te olvidaras de mí y tal vez es esa la razón por la cual Tori dijo lo que dijo.

—Sí el plan era ponerme celosa, ¿por qué Tori dijo que no quería nada contigo?

— ¿Ella dijo eso? ¿Entonces no entiendo como puede estar enamorada de mí?

—Ella dijo que aunque estaba enamorada de ti no tenía las intenciones de alejarme de ti.

— ¿Entonces gusta de mí? —dice emocionado.

—Sí, Beck. —dice no tan emocionada. —Bueno yo me tengo que ir. —dice levantándose.

— ¿Estarás bien? —pregunta al ver la verdadera razón de marcharse.

—Sí. Iré a Vancouver un tiempo a visitar a mis abuelos, llegaré justo a tiempo para la obra.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Esta noche.

Él le da un abrazo y Jade lo besa.

—Necesitaba un último beso, perdona.

— Está bien.

Tori estaba en las puertas de Hollywood Arts observando como Beck y Jade se abrazaban. Beck siente la presencia de alguien más y voltea hacia la puerta.

—Tori. —dice dándose la vuelta.

—Siento interrumpir. —dice volviendo a entrar por las puertas y adentrándose en los pasillos que estaban desolados.

—Oye, espera. —dice siguiéndola.

— No quise interrumpir, de verdad. —dice Tori volviéndose hacia él.

— ¿Interrumpir qué?

—A ti y a Jade. —dice evitando mirarlo. —Por cierto, estoy muy feliz con si reconciliación.

— ¿Qué? —dice atónito Beck. —No hay manera de que vuelva con Jade, Tori.

—Oh, por favor. No tienes porque negarlo. —reprocha Tori indignándose. —Incluso puedo dar a Jade mi rol de Liliana, sólo hablaré con Sikowitz y…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dice ya que le parece divertido el comentario. —No quiero que Jade haga el rol de Liliana, quiero que tú lo hagas. Jade es, ahora, sólo mi amiga. —hace una pausa y toma la mano de Tori. —Yo quiero a otra persona.

—Beck… —dice tratando de frenarlo.

—A una persona más amable, con un corazón de oro, una personalidad de plata, unos ojos de bronce —dice refiriéndose al color de sus ojos. —, y unos labios de chocolate.

—Beck yo… —vuelve a intentar pero con sus dedos, él empieza a jugar con sus labios.

—Muero por besar tus labios, Tori. —le confiesa mirándola a los ojos, se acerca lentamente sintiéndose muy tímido pero al final es Tori, quien se pone en puntitas y lo besa. Sintiéndose humillada, Tori se separa de él y da unos pasos lejos de él, con su puño en la mano, maldiciendo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Los vi. —dice firme aunque sus ojos se están humedeciendo.

— ¿Ver qué? —dice Beck empezando a preocuparse.

— A ti y a Jade. —y cuando oye esas palabras, Beck entiende todo. —En el caja negra, vi como la mirabas.

— ¿Con desprecio?

—No la desprecias. —dice asqueada Tori.

—Pero no la amo. —dice acercándose a Tori.

—Pues el abrazo que le diste afuera dice todo lo contrario y el beso lo confirma todo. —dice y de la indignación empiezan a fluir las lágrimas. —Así que no trates de decir lo contrario y mucho menos vuelvas a burlarte de mí de esa manera.

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Lo que viste no es lo que parece, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte.

—Beck, no hace falta. Creo que ya lo entendí todo. —dice secándose las lágrimas con el ademán de irse.

—No, no has entendido nada. —dice deteniéndola.

—Entonces… entonces, no quiero entenderlo. —dice dándose la vuelta y Beck no puede hacer nada para detenerla.

**Mientras tanto camino a casa de Jade…**

—Hola. —dice André sorprendido de encontrársela cabizbaja y triste. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —dice Jade secándose las lágrimas que habían en su rostro.

— ¿Y por qué tu rostro no dice lo mismo? —dice y en el intento de responderle, Jade se derrumba en lágrimas. Beck la abraza extrañado por lo que está viendo, Jade West está llorando.

Después de un rato de llorar, Jade apenada dice:

—Lo siento, André.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—No lo sé. —dice sentándose al borde de la acera de la calle.

— Es sobre Beck, ¿no? —dice tomando una botella de soda de uno de los estantes ambulantes, estira un billete al vendedor y le entrega la lata a Jade.

—Sí pero eso no será un problema ya.

— No te entiendo.

—Lo mío con Beck se acabó… y yo ya lo acepté.

—Pero no lo has asimilado.

— Pero lo haré. —dice dando un trago a la soda. —Alejándome de todo esto.

André vacila un momento.

— ¿Te irás?

—Sólo por unos días.

— ¿Y la obra?

— Llegaré justo a tiempo para la obra.

— ¿Y los ensayos?

— Ensayaré por mi cuenta, en casa.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Están de acuerdo. —dice y una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios. —Creo que sólo se quieren deshacer de mí algunos días.

— ¿Y tus amigos?

— ¿Mis amigos? —dice con la imagen de Tori y Beck en la cabeza. —Creo que no haré falta por unos días.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿En serio? —dice incrédula. — ¿Cómo a quién?

André piensa unos segundos lo que va a decir:

—Como a mí.

Jade se vuelve hacia él y le mira detenidamente. ¿Él me va a extrañar?, pensaba Jade. Luego se da cuenta de que siempre ha tenido un amigo pero nunca lo había visto.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres acompañarme a rentar el auto?

—Está bien. —dice André sabiendo que no la convenció.

**Mientras tanto en Hollywood Arts…**

Tori había huido de Beck y cuando empezó a seguirla no encontró otro escondite que el armario del conserje. Desde allí oía los gritos desesperados de Beck buscándola. Sus gritos eran _Te amo a ti, _esas palabras eran como navajas al corazón. Cada vez que las decía, más dolor le provocaba. Se apoyo contra la pared y empezó a caer al suelo poco a poco entre lágrimas amargas. Así

—Holis. —dijo Cat, con un ánimo de preocupación, saliendo de un bote de basura vacío pero Tori ni se movió. Ya había parado de llorar, estaba mirando al vacío.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —pregunta Tori.

—Sipi. —dice Cat.

—Genial.

—Lo siento, mucho, Tori.

—Yo siento que hayas oído eso. —dice apartando su rostro de la mirada perdida. — Ve aquí. —dice abriendo los brazos esperando un abrazo y Cat la abraza.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —se intriga Cat.

—No lo sé. —dice apretándola más fuerte. —Creo que fingir que nada de esto pasó.

—Querrás decir actuar. —corrige Cat. —Porque tienes que ser muy buena actriz si quieres contener toda esa tristeza dentro de ti.


	7. El pacto

El día de las primeras audiciones había llegado pero Tori estaba muy triste para asistir a eso y a Hollywood Arts. Ese día para su madre estaba enferma y para Trina era la oportunidad de conseguir el papel como Liliana. Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por su recamara mientras leía el libreto de Jumeo y Pregullo. Había considerado la posibilidad de dejar la obra y dejarle el camino libre de preocupaciones a Jade.

Esa mañana su teléfono había sonado unas veinte veces, eran mensajes de Beck, llamadas de Beck y mensajes de voz de Beck. Mientras ensayaba la página del libreto en la que Lyon le decía a Liliana: _Tú significas un nuevo comienzo para mí, por eso seré siempre tuyo; _Le entró un nuevo mensaje de voz de Beck

—Tori, por favor responde. —dice esperando un rato con la esperanza de que va a responder. —Está bien, si quieres no respondas. Pero por favor escucha. Estos ensayo son importantes, esta obra es importante. —dice y al parecer no tiene nada que decir a diferencia de los otros veinte mensajes. — ¿Sabes qué? No tienes que llegar a los ensayos pero ve a la hora de almuerzo al Karaoke Doki. —dice todavía con una esperanza. —Este es el último mensaje que te dejaré. Pero no me rendiré. —y lo deja muy en claro, no dejará de insistir.

Tori está cansada y piensa en dormir pero descarta la idea ya que si duerme, soñará con Beck. Él beso que ella le dio anoche fue tan intenso que era difícil olvidarlo.

—No será fácil olvidarte, Beck. —se dice para sí misma dejándose caer en la cama. Voltea su cabeza y se encuentra con una foto de ellos dos que él le regaló para su cumpleaños. —Pero será lo mejor.

**Mientras tanto en Hollywood Arts…**

Cat y Robbie estaban ensayando una de sus escenas románticas mientras Beck miraba cada cinco minutos su celular para verificar si hay nuevas respuestas, pero es en vano.

— Beck, dale su tiempo. —dice André sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Sabes algo de ella? —le pregunta decepcionado.

—Puede ser. —e inmediatamente la expresión de Beck cambia completamente. —Beck, no. —desaprueba inmediatamente André en el momento que leyó sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, André. —ruega Beck.

—No. —repite firme y fiel a su amiga.

—Vamos, André. Sólo necesito verla una vez. —insiste Beck.

—Está bien. —cede André después de unos momentos. —Pero sólo una vez.

—Gracias viejo. —agradece emocionado Beck. —Tengo un plan. —dice y le susurra en el oíd su idea.

—Brillante. —se sorprende André.

**Mientras tanto en casa de Tori…**

Tori estaba muy estresada, tenía tanto dolor dentro de ella y no sabía como liberarlo. De repente, como un relámpago a su cabeza, le llegó una idea. Se sentó en su piano de madera fina y colocó unas partituras.

_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to.**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time **_

_**'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on, the days drag on **_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known I should have known  
**_

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale **_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_** I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around **_

Luego de esas palabras pensó que iba a llorar desconsoladamente, pero al contrario. Ya no había lágrimas en ella. Ya no le quedaban las suficientes fuerzas para seguir sufriendo, ese era un avance. El timbre suena en su puerta, suspira cansada.

— ¿Quién es? —grita Tori.

—Soy André. —dice. —Abre. Tengo una sorpresa. —ruega André muy emocionado.

Tori se levanta lentamente, abre la puerta y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa André? —pregunta tirándose en su cama y estrellando una almohada sobre su cara.

—Quería saber como estás.

—Estoy mejor. —dice quitando la almohada. —Pero no voy a hacer la obra.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta con su ton o chillón.

—Planeaba hablar con Sikowitz esta tarde. —dice volviendo a estrellarse la almohada.

—Tori no lo hagas. —dice una voz familiar… pero no es la de André.

En cuanto escucha esas palabras la piel se le pone chinita y queda completamente helada. Su pena en ese momento es tan grande que ni siquiera se quita la almohada para decir las siguientes palabras:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Beck?

—No llegaste al Karaoke Doki. —dice.

—Quiero que te vayas.

__—Tori, yo…

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! —grito Tori poniéndose en pie, es entonces cuando nota que André está en la puerta de su cuarto y Beck está, ahora, a menos muy poca distancia de ella.

—Tori. —dice oliendo su perfume. —De aquí no me voy sin hablar contigo.

Tori se quedó perpleja y se sorprendió de lo insistente que puede llegar a ser Beck, y pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer dijo ferozmente:

—Si no te vas tú, me voy yo. —dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero André no se mueve. —Hazte a un lado, André. —dice pero André no se mueve. — ¿André?

—Lo siento, Tori. —dice André empezando a cerrar la puerta y antes de eso le dice: —Creo que deberías de hablar con él.

Cierra la puerta y Tori frustrada se vuelve hacia Beck.

— Plan tuyo, ¿no? —insinúa ella.

—Sí, ingenioso, ¿no crees?

—Beck, ¿por qué estás aquí? —pregunta dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

—No llegaste a los ensayos y…

—Renunciaré a la obra. —le dice antes de que fingiera que se preocupó por ella, se preocupó por el plan.

—No lo hagas. —le susurra al oído, le acaricia el brazo y Tori queda embriagada por el momento. Beck desde atrás le da un beso en la mejilla, y al ver que Tori no reaccionó violentamente, se fue acercando a sus labios. En menos de dos besos, estaba saboreando los labios de su soñadora.

Tori se deja llevar por un momento, sabiendo perfectamente lo que está haciendo, lo besa una, dos, tres veces hasta que se da cuenta de que sus besos le agradan cada vez más. Cuando el beso acaba, Beck la toma por el rostro y la besa una vez más, sin ganas de que ese momento acabara. Cuando se separan, Tori le estampa una estruendosa bofetada en la cara.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? —dice y siente que está volviendo a los tiempos de Jade.

—No te cansas de burlarte de mí. —dice con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas.

—No me estoy burlando de ti. —aclara desesperado. —Trato de demostrarte cuanto significas para mí.

— ¡Yo no significo nada para ti, Beck! —dice haciendo un ademán de exasperación.

—Siéntate, Tori. —dice tomándola del brazo hacia la cama. — ¿Sabes? He tratado de ponerme en tu lugar, y he entendido que, después de vernos a Jade y a mí cantar, abrazarnos y besarnos en los momento más inoportunos pienses las cosas más equivocadas. Pero si sólo sintiera una amistad por ti, yo no actuaría de la manera en la que tú lo estás haciendo. Y por más que repaso esos escenarios en mi mente, no logro ubicarme en el momento en que las cosas se desviaron.

Esas palabras le hicieron ver a Tori que no esa la única que está pasando por un mal momento, tal vez le debía a Beck un último voto de confianza.

—Es porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de cuando empezó todo esto, Beck. —suspira. —No estoy segura si fue en mi primer día en Hollywood Arts, si fue la primera vez que cantamos tú y yo o… —hace una pausa y recoge fuerzas para el resto de la conversación. — O si fue en las audiciones.

— ¿En las audiciones? —rectifica Beck y ella asiente con la cabeza. — ¿De la obra de Sikowitz? —dice todavía incrédulo. —No te sigo, Tori.

— ¡El beso de la audición! —lo agita por los hombros tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y bajo un descuido lo acerca mucho a ella, y cuando lo nota lo aleja. —No sé porque. No tengo idea de porque ahora y no antes, de porque en estos momentos justamente. —dice sintiéndose una niña cursi de primaria. —Lo único que sé, es que desde ese momento… pienso diferente. —suspira.

—Pero no dejes la obra. —insiste Beck.

—Beck… —dice Tori dispuesta a olvidar el asunto.

—No, Tori. —dice tomándola de las manos y por instinto, y costumbre, Tori las aparta. —No me dejes solo en eso. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ti.

¿Por mí?, pensaba Tori.

—Por ti Tori. —dice Beck. —Me siento terrible por haberte herido.

—No era tu intención. —susurra tratando de justificarlo incluso en esos momentos.

—No es excusa. —prosigue Beck. —Por eso no te estoy pidiendo que sigas por mí sino por ti. Por ti Tori. Yo no merezco tu sentido del humor, tu buena vibra, tu sonrisa luminosa que sale en los buenos y malos momentos y como te encanta tanto sonreír siempre dibujas una en los labios de la persona que esta a tu alrededor. Pero yo, después de lo que hice, nunca seré digno de eso. Demuestra que vales mucho más que un patán, como el que está sentado junto a ti. Demuestra que nadie, mucho menos un tarado sin ingenio puede herirte porque eres fuerte, independiente, digna, feliz, astuta y… —dice y al querer concluir se encuentra con sus ojos. —Soñadora.

Tori lo estaba mirando pero no con la pared que ha intentado construir entre ellos sino con una sonrisa que le hubiera dirigido si nada de lo que ha pasado hubiera pasado.

—Está bien. —cede Tori. —Por mí.

André abre la puerta y se detiene antes de entrar.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta. —No he oído tantos gritos como creí que iba a oír.

—Se me acabaron los gritos. —responde Beck sin quitarle la mirada de encima. —Y también las palabras.


	8. ¿Cuanto aguantas?

Al día siguiente, Tori está lista para ir a Hollywood Arts. Baja a la cocina y destapa un galón de jugo de naranja y da tragos gordos, lo más rápido que puede. De la alacena toma las sobras de las galletas de anoche y se las come dando la vuelta con intenciones de salir corriendo, pero al volverse hacia la sala se encuentra con Robbie sentado en la sala.

—Hola, Tori. —dice enérgico.

—Hola. —responde sorprendida. — ¿Qué estás… por qué estás en mi casa?

—Tú mamá me dejó entrar. —y Tori se le queda mirando esperando a que le diga la razón, pero nunca lo hace.

— ¿Y?

—Oh. —dice comprendiendo a donde quiere llegar Tori. Saca de su mochila un PeraPad. —Casi lo olvido. Jade me mandó en la mañana este video para que te lo mostrara en cuanto te viera.

Tori, sorprendida, toma el PeraPad y le da clic a la pantalla para reproducir el video:

—_Hola, Vega. —_dice la voz electrónica de Jade. —_Me enteré que has estado faltando a las prácticas, y si te lo estás preguntando, si, Beck me dijo. —_Claro quien más, pensó Tori. —_Mira, si esto es por Beck, quiero decirte que no te preocupes por eso. Beck me dejó en claro que entre él y yo nada pasaría y yo tuve que aceptarlo. —_dice muy firme. — ¡_Así que si te atreves a echar a perder la obra, te juro que te las verás conmigo y de ahora en adelante!… —_pero en ese momento Robbie vuelve a presionar la pantalla.

—Sí y de allí en adelante el video no es tan amigable. —dice agitando su cabeza, desaprobando el video.

Beck nunca le estuvo mintiendo, la verdad era que Jade había renunciado a él. Es increíble creer que había sufrido tanto por nada. Esa era la señal que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Beck si es sincero.

Robbie se ofrece a acompañar a Tori a clase, y ya que tienen el primer período en los ensayos de la obra, acepta abiertamente. Al llegar a Hollywood Arts, Tori siente como si volviera de repente al primer día en que todo empezó. Los bailarines en las escaleras, los músicos, las personas a sus alrededores.

Es entonces cuando Beck se acerca sigilosamente a ella por las espaldas y le dice:

—Viniste. —le susurra al oído.

—Sí y se supone que debería estar en el caja negra. —le reprime Tori volviéndose a él.

—Estaba esperándote. —continúa Beck seductoramente pero Tori se decide a no cometer el mismo error.

—Pues yo vine con Robbie. —dice tomando a Robbie del brazo y marchándose con él hacia el caja negra. Beck sonríe al ver lo que Tori trata de hacer y se da la vuelta, dispuesto de mover mar y tierra si es necesario para obtener una oportunidad con Tori.

**En el caja negra…**

Cat y André están comparando sus libretos cuando Tori entra por las puertas como toda una heroína. Cat sale corriendo hacia Tori.

— ¡Tori! —dice abrazándola fuertemente. — ¡Qué bien que estás aquí!

—Oh, gracias, Cat. —dice conmovida Tori.

—Tomen asientos adolescentes. —dice Sikowitz acomodándose en el escenario. —Como sabrán hoy es una de nuestros últimos ensayos y la obra se acerca. —y hace con la boca una tonada de suspenso. —Jade se unirá a nosotros en el día de la obra, ¿no, André? —dice Sikowitz mirándolo fijamente y con él, el resto del caja negra, al parecer todos tienen una interrogante, ¿André y Jade? —El día de ayer una doble sustituyó a Tori y otra está sustituyendo a Jade. Los felicito, hemos ensayado muchas escenas. Cat y Robbie, suban al escenario. Les toca la escena del beso. —dice sentándose de un salto en la primera fila. — ¡Ilumínennos!

—Sikowitz, ¿puedo decir algo? —dice Tori.

— ¿Son buenas noticias?

—Lo son. —dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Mis escenas de beso las pospondré hasta el día de la obra, ¿está bien? —y Beck la mira con desconcierto notable en sus ojos.

—Por mí está bien. —dice y toma un coco en manos. —Continuemos y esta vez, sin interrupciones.

Cat y Robbie empiezan a recitar palabras dulces, sensibles y adorables de la boca de ambos. Después de mucho coqueteo, llegan unas palabras muy dulces:

— _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —_pregunta Cat en personaje, en ese momento, su personaje sospecha de que él está en una relación. —_Ya sabes, con mariposas en el estómago y todo._

_ —Sí, una vez. —_responde Robbie, pero no parece decirlo su personaje.

—_ ¿No me digas?—_dice decepcionada.

_ —Sí. Recientemente, de hecho. —_dice sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— _¿Es ella bella? _

_ —La chica más bella que he visto en mi vida._

_ — ¿Cómo es? —_pregunta tratando de ocultar su decepción.

—_Bueno, no es muy alta. Tiene cabello pelirrojo, ojos canela y llena de vida. _

_ — ¿La conozco? —_pregunta desinteresada.

—_Sí, seguro. —_dice acercándose a sus espaldas. —_Pero lo dudo._

_ — ¿Por qué? ¿No soy de su clase social?_

_ —La verdad, es que no creo que se relacione con personas como tú._

_ — ¿Personas como yo? —_dice empezándose a sentir indignada.

—_Ya sabes, ella no deja entrar a cualquiera. Por eso es que la quiero. Ya sabes._

_ —No, no sé. —dice completamente enojada. —Las personas presuntuosas como ella, ¿tienen acaso la regla de no acercarse a personas como yo?_ _Pues te diré algo, las personas como ella y como tú, son incapaces de querer por carecer de corazón, por ser insulsas, hipócritas…—_pero los labios de Robbie la interrumpen.

—_Esa chica eres tú. —_dice algo nervioso, no como su personaje debería está, por eso, André y Robbie se miran entre ellos, sabiendo que algo marcha raro.

— ¡Corten! —grita Sikowitz.

La siguiente escena era de Beck y Tori. Pero como Tori le propuso a Sikowitz, no hubo beso. Al final de los ensayos, Beck detiene a Tori en la salida del caja negra.

— Qué bien que viniste. —le repite.

—Como quedamos, ¿no? —le recordó. —Lo hice por mí. ¿Has sabido algo de Jade? —dice probándolo.

—Eso deberías de preguntárselo a André. —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

— Ah. —dice en un tono pícaro. —Con que estás celoso. —dice Tori con la sonrisa de la antigua ella.

—Decidí darle mis pensamientos a otra persona. —dice. —Y estoy esperando que los acepte.

—Esperarás un rato Beck… —dice alejándose de él tímidamente. —Pero veremos cuanto aguantas. —dice para sí misma.

Ojalá no te canses, pensó Tori, aunque no era mi intención hacerte daño, tú me lo hiciste, por lo menos hasta la obra.


	9. I won't give up

Al día siguiente, Beck tenía un plan. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que Tori estaba haciendo, y sería una buena manera de probarle de que no la quería burlas. Lastima que Beck no sabía que Tori ya tenía claro lo de Jade. Sólo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Tori estaba entrando a los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, se dirigió a su casillero y discretamente buscaba con los ojos a Beck. Al abrir el casillero, un pedazo de papel salió volando. Tori lo abrió y sonrió conmovida por su contenido: _Te veo después de que toque la campana en el caja negra, Vega. Te quiere, Beck._

Tori no sabía si asistir o no, pero recordó el mensaje de uno de los libros más famosos de Suzanne Colllins: No hay nada más peligroso que la esperanza. Así que ese sería un muy buen castigo, así que metió algunas cosas en su bolso y se marchó hacia al caja negra a paso rápido.

Cuando llegó al caja negra, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Le pareció ver una sombra en el escenario y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mejor. En eso, una sola luz se encendió sobre el escenario, iluminando a la única persona que había sobre el, Beck con guitarra en mano y un micrófono delante él y tras él se encuentran André, Cat y Robbie. Se volvió hacia el reflector y confirmó que Sinjins y su grupo de amigos estaban arriba, ayudándole con la iluminación y sonido. Estaba a punto de preguntar para que le había citado, pero el sonido acústico no la dejó.

_**Beck (André, Cat y Robbie)**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much the hold**_

_**And just like them old stars**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul?**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**And when you're needing your space**_

_**To do some navigating**_

_**I'll be here patiently waiting**_

_**To see what you find**_

'_**Cause even the stars, the burn**_

_**Some even fall to the earth**_

_**We've got a lot to learn**_

_**God knows we worth it**_

_**No, I won't give up**_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

_**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

_**Our difference they do a lot to teach us how to use**_

_**The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend**_

_**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**_

_**We have to learn how to bend without the world caving in**_

_**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am.**_

_**I won't give up on us **_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**Still looking up**_

_**I won't give up on us (No, I'm not giving up)**_

_**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am love)**_

_**We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we are love)**_

_**God knows we worth it (And we worth it)**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up.**_

Esto sacó una sonrisa a Tori que dejó mostrar a Beck y a sus amigos, pero en vez de agradecerles, se da la vuelta y se marcha del caja negra. Los chicos creen que la canción no dio el efecto esperado.

— ¡Que mal, Beck! —lo consuela Robbie.

—Eh. —dice Rex restándole importancia. —Siempre supe que no eras su tipo.

—No entiendo que pasó, viejo. Pensé que todo iba saliendo bien. —se pregunta André.

—Que nadie entiende. —interviene Cat entre tantos lamentos. —Él está feliz porque logró sacar una sonrisa sincera de Tori, la logró conmover y eso es el mismo progreso que hubiera hecho un beso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera agradeció? —dice Rex.

—Porque quiere probarme. —dice Beck, hipnotizado, todavía con los ojos de la puerta. —Quiere medir que tanto la quiero, para no volver a sufrir.

— ¿Y estás bien con eso? —quiere cerciorarse André.

—Estoy más que bien.

**Más tarde…**

Beck estaba sentado en las escaleras viendo a Tori, André y Robbie que estaban hablando afanadamente frente al casillero de ella.

— ¿Te gustó la canción? —le pregunta Robbie

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no agradeciste? —le pregunta André.

— ¿No pusiste atención cuando lo dije? —dice Cat acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, Cat. Sí puse atención, sólo quiero que ella lo diga. —dice entre dientes con el ademán de que no quiere que Tori lo oiga.

—Chicos. —dice azotando la puerta del casillero cansada pero no enojada. —Rechazo a Beck porque no quiero que se repita lo anterior. Me enamoré de él sin conocerlo realmente, sólo quiero estar segura de que no me volverá a lastimar. —deja en claro.

— ¿Pero te gustó la canción? —insiste Robbie y a cambio recibe una bofetada de Rex. — ¡Auch!

—Nos tenemos que ir.

— ¿Nos? —pregunta Beck por fin acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, nos tenemos que ir. —repite Tori tomando a André del brazo. —André y yo vamos a visitar a Jade.

— ¿A Jade? —pregunta desorientado Beck. — ¿Qué no está en Vancouver?

—Lo estaba. —dice André. —Está aquí para el ensayo final y el estreno de la obra.

—Oh. —dice Beck, recordándolo. Estaba tan ocupado en Tori que había olvidado cuando Jade se lo mencionó.

—Vamos, André. —dice Tori pero es detenida por la mano de Beck.

— ¿Qué ya no te despides? —le susurra al oído provocativo.

— ¿Por qué me despediría de ti? —contraataca Tori con el mismo tono.

— ¿Por qué no?

Tori lo piensa por un segundo pero después se da la vuelta y lo abraza. Beck siente su perfume y mete sus manos en su cabello.

—Despierta niño bonito. —se despide Tori perdiéndose entre las puertas de Hollywood Arts.

— ¡Uh! —dice Rex cuando Tori ya se marchó.


	10. ¡Mal, Vega!

Los días pasaban y el día de la obra se acercaba. Mientras el día de la obra estaba cada vez más cerca, Beck estaba cada vez más sorprendido de la persistencia y perseverancia de Tori. Parecía que todo lo que hacía parecía no importarle, al principio, le pareció que sólo se resistía pero luego las cosas se volvieron más cortantes.

Un día, decidió que sería muy lindo dibujar su nombre en la pared de los grafitis de Hollywood Arts, pero Tori ni una sonrisa ni nada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. Otro día, publicó en The Slap un video en el que le deseaba buenas noches a Tori y lo único que hizo fue dejar de seguir el video. Sólo hasta entonces, después de tantas decepciones y reacciones de las misma, le empezaron a doler sus rechazos.

Ese mismo día, oyó un comentario de la boca de André que Tori gustaba de los tulipanes. Compró un ramo de hermosos tulipanes y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraban a la hora de comer junto con todos sus amigos. Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Tori y le susurró al oído:

—Compré estas flores para la chica más hermosa, talentosa, sensible y espectacular que he visto en mi vida. —dice en un tono muy particular. —Su nombre es Tori Vega, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

Tori se vuelve y mira a Beck. Está parado contra la luz, y con las flores en mano, se ve como Tori siempre ha soñado que se ve su chico ideal, no puede evitar congelarse del asombro pero sacude su cabeza para quitar esa idea.

—Lindas flores, lindo chico. Creo que es suficiente… —dice con una sonrisa. Beck pensaba que por fin había llegado el momento. —Suficiente para una chica fácil, y yo creí que te estabas esforzando.

Beck borró la sonrisa tierna y dulce que se había pintado en su rostro para dejar ver una expresión de tristeza, y para sorpresa de todos…de desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y arrojó con violencia los tulipanes al primer basurero que encontró y se perdió de la vista de los que estaban en la mesa con Tori.

Tori sintió una punzada en el corazón y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tuvo un impulso de seguirlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo sentía, besarlo, confesarle que no salía de su pensamiento desde el día que lo conoció y que sentía mucho su comportamiento de niña malcriada. Todas esas cosas en fracción de segundos pasaron por su mente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la inocente voz de Cat:

—Eso fue grosero. —dice entre pucheros.

—Oye, si no te gusta Beck lo menos que podrías hacer es decírselo, no lastimarlo. —dice Robbie.

—No. —dice Rex burlándose. —Por mí lo está rechazando muy poco.

—Rex. —dice desaprobando su comentario.

—Tori, sabes que estás haciendo mal, ¿no? —pregunta preocupado André.

—André, no quiero salir lastimada. —dice cabizbaja Tori.

—Pero lastimar a otros para no lastimarte tu no es una buena opción. —aclara André. —Por lo menos no lo es para la Tori que conozco.

—Tienes razón. —dice avergonzada. —Voy a hablar con Beck. —toma su malteada y se marcha.

Unos momentos después de que Tori se retiró, André les comenta a sus amigos:

—Esta noche regresa Jade. —dice. —Justo a tiempo para los dos últimos ensayos.

Cat ríe nerviosamente, como si tramara algo o como si supiera algo que ellos no.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Robbie.

—A André le gusta Jade. —le susurra, tal vez pensando que André no la puede oír.

—A mí no me gusta Jade. —asegura André.

—Nadie dijo eso. —fingió Cat borrando su sonrisa inocente.

—En fin, ¿decías? —pregunta Robbie a André.

—Les decía que si quieren ir al Karaoke Doki con Jade y conmigo. —dice. —Ya saben. Darle una linda bienvenida.

A Robbie y Cat les pareció una muy buena idea y aceptaron al instante.

**Mientras tano en los pasillos de Hollywood Arts…**

—¡Beck! ¡Beck! —gritaba Tori corriendo sin rumbo por los pasillos. —Beck. —dijo desanimada después de, que ella estaba segura, haber recorrido todo Hollywood Arts sin rastro de él. Se deja caer al suelo destrozada y esconde su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su cabello, en eso escucha un ruido muy particular. Alguien había golpeado un casillero y no había nadie a su alrededor, no sabía porque, entonces sólo pudo ser una persona. Se levanta de golpe y mira a todo su alrededor buscando el origen del ruido pero no encuentra a nadie, así que empieza a llamar: — ¿Beck? ¿Beck, estás allí? —pero nadie respondía. — ¡Sé que estás allí! —trataba, pero nadie salía. —Bien, no salgas. —dice volviéndose a caer al suelo. —Yo tampoco querría salir si me hubieran hecho lo que hice pero si escucharía lo que esa persona tuviera que decir. —reflexiona para sí misma y para con Beck. —Escucha Beck, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Las flores estaban hermosas por cierto. —ese comentario saca una sonrisa de Beck desde su escondite. —Es sólo que tengo tanto miedo a volver a derramar una lágrima por una decepción. Tras otra decepción. —dice y hace un pequeña pausa. —Tras otra decepción. —otra sonrisa de Beck. —No es mi intención herirte, es mi instinto. —confiesa. —Sólo tenme paciencia. Pero creo que después de esto no querrás hacerlo, ¿o tal vez sí? —dice preocupada por las consecuencias de sus actos. —Lo siento, Beck. Y entiendo si ya te cansaste de intentar pero recuerda que eso era lo que yo estaba esperando, que te cansaras para darme cuenta de tu amor no era sincero.

Tori se levanta decidida a abandonar la conversación pero cuando dio los primeros pasos su voz le alegra:

—Te veo en el los ensayos, Vega. —dice Beck.

**Para ustedes, mis querido lectores, ¿eso fue un sí o un no?**

**SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER SUBIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS ES QUE TUVE MUCHO INCONVENIENTES CON MI ORDENADOR PERO YA TODO SE RESOLVÍO. **

**LES INFORMO QUE LA HISTORIA TERMINA EN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS Y PROMETO ESFORZARME.**

**OJALÁ LES HALLA GUSTADO Y PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN INSTAGRAM: gaby_holyfan. O EN TWITTER: gaby_cordero99. SI ME SIGUEN, LOS SIGO. **


	11. El último ensayo

**A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES:**

**OIGAN POR FAVOR DIGAN SI CREEN QUE MIS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS, SI MIS HISTORIAS SON MUY AURRIDAS Y DENME UNA IDEA SOBRE MI PROXIMA HISTORIA. ESTABA PENSANDO HACERLA DE VICTORIOUS TAMBIÉN, PERO SIN ADAPTARME A LAOS PERSONAJES Y A LA ESCENOGRAFIA DEL SHOW, QUIERO HACER UNA FICCIÓN DE SOBRE COMO VIVIRIAN LOS ESTUDIANTES DESPUES DE GRADUARSE. LO SE, LO SE, EL TEMA ESTA MUY GASTADO PERO QUIERO HACER COMO UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTO O TAMBIEN ESTOY PENSANDO EN UN CROSSOVER ENTRE VICTORIOUS Y… Y ALLI ESTA EL PROBLEMA SI PIENSO EN UN CROSSOVER NO SE ME OCURRE QUE OTRA HISTORIA PODRIA OCUPAR Y POR ESO ES QUE NECESITO IDEAS… POR CIERTO PARA LOS FANS DE BaDe MI PROXIMA HISTORIA (SI ES UNA CONTINUACION) ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACERLA DE ELLOS. NO ES QUE ME DESENCANTE DEL BoRi PERO QUIERO PROBAR CON EL BaDe. DEJEN SUS REVIWES Y AYUDENME. ¡PAZ! POR CIERTO, DEJEN EN LOS REVIEWS HISTORIAS DE USTEDES O HISTORIAS QUE ME RECOMIENDEN PARA TOMAR INSPIRACION. AHORA SÍ, ¡PAZ!**

**Ese mismo día, en la terminal de autobuses…**

Tori había decidido acompañar a los chicos a dar la bienvenida a Jade. Cuando bajó del bus, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Cat, ella le contó un chiste con humor de niño que no dio mucha risa pero que le hizo sonreír, extrañaba sus comentarios sin sentido y fuera de tema. Luego, saluda a Robbie y bofetea a Rex por un comentario mezquino. Se sorprende de ver a Tori pero aun así la recibe como de costumbre:

—Vega. —dice cortantemente cruzándose de brazos, como si despreciara el hecho de que está allí.

—Jade. —dice Tori muy eufórica haciendo una muecas de impaciencia por abrazarla.

Jade suspira y actúa como si fuera lo peor del mundo que va a decir:

—Hola. —dice liberando sus brazos. Tori no aguanta la emoción y se le abalanza encima y le da un abrazo, Jade con una sonrisa le devuelve el abrazo. Cuando está empezando a agradecer que estén allí, pregunta por Beck y todos le dicen un poco penosos y cabizbajos que no pudo venir. Cuando entonces, André se abre paso y saluda a Jade. Lo abraza como siempre y André siente una paz increíble al abrazarla.

**Al día siguiente…**

El día de la obra se acercaba cada vez más, había llegado el momento del ensayo final y Tori estaba muy nerviosa. Beck había hecho, desde su escondite secreto durante la conversación del pasillo, que la siguiente audición sería como la primera. Sólo dos amigos actuando sin limitaciones. Limitaciones. Ella ya sabía que trataba de decir con eso.

En cuanto se sentó en la primera fila, entró Sikowitz de golpe como si alguien lo persiguiera, corrió hasta el escenario y gritó:

—¡Cierren la puerta! —dijo señalándola con el dedo. Sinjins y otros de sus amigos cerraron la puerta, después se oyó un forcejeo de alguien que luchaba por entras. —Nadie abra, ignoren el ruido. —dice nervioso. —Ok, adolescentes. Hoy es nuestro último ensayo y por ello, —hace una pausa. — ¡Todo tiene que salir perfecto! —grita estricta y un poco agresivamente. —Cat y Robbie, es su turno. —dice, les explica la escena y les advierte que puede ser la que más les cuesta porque esa escena fue inspirada en el final de Romeo y Julieta, cuando Julieta muere y luego Romeo lo hace también, con la excepción de que sólo morirá Robbie. — ¡Que no es nada parecido a Romeo! —agraga Sikowitz. No morirá el personaje inspirado en Julieta, ya que piensa en el personaje de Robbie y reflexiona sobre lo mucho que piensa que le gustaría que ella viviera feliz, aunque no sea a su lado. —Saquen todas sus emociones, ya que será muy difícil manifestar todos esos sentimientos. —sugiere. —Sería mucho más fácil y exitoso si en verdad se gustaran. —añade e incomoda a Robbie y Cat. —Aunque la verdad…

—¡Acción! —dice Jade harta del discurso de Sikowitz, que también participaba en esa escena.

—Bienvenida, Jade. Ya te extrañaba. —bromea Sikowitz. — ¡Acción!

_El personaje de Cat estaba hablando con el de Jade:_

—_Mi querida amiga, brindemos. Aunque no tenga el amor de vuestro amigo, tengo el apoyo de muchos más. —decía Jade estirándole una copa a Cat, envenenada. _

_El personaje de Robbie que se había enterado por el personaje de Beck que Mirna iba a envenenar al personaje de Robbie. Estaba corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, cuando llega se da cuenta de que Cat está brindando e interrumpe la situación:_

—_¡No bebas de esa copa! —grita agarrándola pero el personaje de Cat no lo suelta y ambos quedan en la disputa de ella._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? Esto es inapropiado._

—_No puedes beber de esta copa. _

—_¿Por qué? —protesta Cat._

—_Porque…— pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle el personaje de Jade le dirige una mirada asesina, haciéndole saber que de una manera u otra acabaría con ella si le decía la razón. Entonces, después de tomar, tal vez la decisión más difícil de su vida. Tomó la copa y de un trago, bebió todo el veneno por sus entrañas. Primero no le pareció que estuviera de verdad envenenado, pero luego sintió un ácido incomparable, luego amargura y en unos segundos, la garganta empezó a arderle como si se le fuera a abrasar en llamas. —Era necesario. —dijo con dificultad. _

—_¿Qué te sucede? —pregunto preocupada el personaje de Cat. — ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —gritó ella, ahora, muy asustada. _

—_Recibió el veneno por ti. —aclaró el personaje de Jade. —Alguien tenía que morir para que ese incrédulo se diera cuenta de que mi venganza era en serio y muy pesada. Tanto, que estoy segura, que la ida de su mejor amigo, le será una advertencia de que si no deja a la frívola de su amante, será ella la siguiente y por ende, él después. _

_ —¡Pero se supone que debería ser yo! —dice completamente indignada Cat. — ¡No él!_

—_Querida, —dice Jade. —aunque él no hubiera llegado a sacrificarse por ti, él hubiera muerto de todos modos. Tú sólo eras una advertencia para tu amiga, pero él era la conexión que yo estaba realmente esperando. —dice y se da la vuelta y desaparece. — ¡Mejor dile algo pronto, el veneno terminará su efecto en unos minutos! —se marcha sin pudor alguno, con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Cat se apoya sobre Robbie, frente con frente, derramando sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas:_

—_No llores. —la consuela Robbie. —El veneno está dentro de quien se supone que debería de estar._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dice Cat entre sollozos inconsolables. _

—_¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? —dice con mucha dificultad entre toses incesantes. —Salvé la vida de una chica increíble, la chica que yo amo. _

_Lo admitió, pensaba, Cat. _

—_Y me lo dices ahora. —decía Cat. _

—_No podía irme sin decírtelo. _

—_Quédate conmigo, y si ya no es posible, deseo irme contigo. —lloraba Cat._

—_Sí lo haces, lo que yo acabo de hacer sería en vano. _—_le ruega. —Sé feliz y hónrame de esa manera. —le dio un último beso y sin estupor, murió. _

Todo el caja negra se aplaudía, gritaban sus nombres.

—Perfecto. —dice Sikowitz. —Al parecer no hacía falta que estuvieran enamorados.

¿No hacía falta? Pues creo que Robbie y Cat no pensaban de la misma manera. Ambos actores ruborizados bajaron muy rápido del escenario y permanecieron sin decir palabra entre ellos. Sí hacía falta que estuvieran enamorados.

Los siguientes eran Tori y Beck, su escena era lo más complicada para ellos. Tenían que terminar. Entre esas escenas estaba la última escena que era la más sentimental:

—_Prometo amarte por siempre. —le promete Beck a Tori. _

—_Y yo también. —respondio Tori._

Acortan el espacio entre ellos buscando los labios del otro. Es cuando las personas que habían estado forzando la puerta del teatro entran desde atrás del escenario. Sikowitz empieza a huir de ellos mientras es perseguido. Nada pasó, Tori aprovechó y sin que Beck se diera cuenta había desaparecido de entre las cortinas del escenario. Cuando la buscó, no la encontró.


	12. Sinjins y sus nerds locos

**¿COMO ESTAN CHICOS? COMO NO HE RECOPILADO SUFICIENTE IDEAS PARA EL ULLTIMO CAPITULO, PENSE NO DEJARLOS EN EL AIRE. PERO TODAVIA NECESITO MAS IDEAS DE USTEDES. MUCHOS ME HAN ENVIADO MUY BUENAS IDEAS Y DE ALGUNA U OTRA MANERA LAS VOY A JUNTAR PARA UN SUPER FINAL PERO SIN HACER UN SOLO DESASTRE DE IDEAS Y CONTRADICCIONES ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE ALGUNAS VAN A ANULARSE. NO LOS QUIERO DESANIMAR, IGNORENME. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO:**

**Ese mismo momento…**

André se había distraído un rato de la entretenida persecución entre esos tipos que parecían muy peligrosos y Sikowitz, y notó como Tori tomaba su maleta al hombro y se escabullía de Beck por entre las cortinas del escenario, luego vio a Beck buscarla desesperadamente. Su primer impulso fue decirle a Beck por donde se había ido Tori con la esperanza de que la encontrara, pero por un instinto dejo esa idea de golpe. Tomó su mochila y antes de ir tras Tori, sintió que alguien le miraba. Se volvió hacia atrás y, lejos de él se encontraba Jade de brazos cruzados, él tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que iba a por Tori y con un gesto muy ágil le dijo que entretuviera a Beck mientras hablaba con Tori. Jade asintió con la cabeza y André corrió desenfrenado después de que Jade le dijo, con las misma señales casi incomprensibles que Beck le iba a ver.

**En las escaleras del pasillo de Hollywood Arts…**

Estaba Tori recorriendo de lado a lado el pasillo cuando oyó una voz:

—Tori, si sigues así le harás un hoyo al piso. —dijo André.

Tori se limitó a sonreír y decir:

—¿Te gustó mi actuación?

—A mí no me pareció actuación.

—Creo que a mí tampoco. —admitió siempre con la vista fija en sus pasos incesantes.

—Entonces porque saliste corriendo como mi abuela cuando llevo a casa tomates.

—No quiero que nada pase mientras sigo pensando.

—Creí que Beck había logrado que dejaras tu plan de enseñarle lastimándolo.

—Sí lo hizo pero no por eso cederé.

—Creo que deberías de ceder porque eso es lo que quieres.

—Sigo pensando algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como el que pasaría si le digo sí, si le digo no, si lo pienso un poco más. Y luego viene esa voz que me dice que como amigos estamos más que perfectos.

—¿Quién es esa vocecita?

—La antigua Tori.

—¿Y qué dice la nueva Tori?

Tori lo piensa un rato. Ella sabía que no era la misma chica desde que todo el problema empezó pero nunca se había detenido a escuchar lo que la nueva Tori decía.

—No le he pedido su opinión. —reitera Tori.

—Pues asegúrate de hacerlo para antes de mañana en la obra porque no tendrás tiempo para articular tus ideas en palabras después de la obra si todavía no se lo has preguntado. —le aseguro André.

—¿Qué crees que debería de hacer?

—Oye, yo no soy la nueva Tori. —dice André.

—Lo sé, se lo preguntaba a ella. —bromeó Tori.

—En ese caso, les daré un poco de privacidad.

André se retira sabiendo que la empujo a hacer algo que no tendría le valor de hacer sola.

**Mientras tanto con Beck y Jade…**

Beck se sentó al borde del escenario después de que todos salieron del caja negra al creer que la ausencia de Sikowitz significaba el final del ensayo, Jade se acercó a él y se sentó al lado suyo.

—¿Todo bien, campeón?

—No. Últimamente nada ha marchado como yo quisiera. —dice cabizbajo Beck.

—Lo dices por Tori, ¿no?

—Sí, Jade.

—Ten un poco de ánimo, Beck.

—¿Por qué?

—Su decisión no puede pasar a más tardar la obra y su gran beso.

—¿Y si su decisión fuera un no?

—Aunque lo dudo, en ese caso tendrías que seguir adelante. Hay muchas chicas que te quieren Beck, Tori y yo sólo somos dos de ellas.

—Pero no quiero a ninguna otra chica que no sea Tori.

—Por el momento. Pero el mundo no se acaba porque una chica no te acepta, ¿o sí, Beck?

Algo parecido le había dicho él a ella cuando trataba de hacer las paces a las afueras de Hollywood Arts.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Después de esos consejos, Tori y Beck ya estaban listos para hablar entre ellos. Beck agradeció a Jade y Tori a André. Beck fue a buscarla a las escaleras pero Tori estaba en el caja negra. Beck la buscó en el comedor y Tori se dirigió al closet del conserje, después de unos minutos, Beck estaba en el armario del conserje y Tori en el comedor. Así pasaron las cosas y todo el día. Beck tuvo la idea de dejarle una nota a Tori. Cuando Tori se dio por vencida y la invadió la frustración de no encontrar a Beck, se dirigió a su casillero a recoger unos libros y cuando le abrió un papelito salió volando. Lo recogió y en él se leía:

_Hola, Tori. No te encontré hoy por ningún lado y pues me gustaría verte. ¿Qué te parece si hoy en el comedor?_

_Te estaré esperando,_

_Beck._

Tori de la emoción dio varios saltitos de alegría. Cerró de golpe si casillero y se dirigió a su casa para una larga velada de la pregunta: ¿Qué me voy a poner? Y claro, lista para tener a Trina encima.

**En casa de Tori…**

—¿Vas a salir en una cita con Beck? —le preguntó a Tori con su voz chillona que le revienta los tímpanos a cualquiera.

—No. —le respondió Tori tallándose diferentes vestidos.

—¿Entonces no vas a ir?

—Sí voy a ir.

—¡Entonces si es una cita!

—No es una cita. Sólo es una reunión de dos amigos que quieren pasarla bien un buen tiempo.

—¿En serio? —protesta Trina. — ¿Van a cenar?

—Sí.

—¿Por la noche?

—Sí.

—¿Van a bailar?

—Tal vez.

—¿Van a besarse?

—¡Trina! —protesta incómoda por la pregunta.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —dijo levantando las manos. — ¿Jade lo sabe?

—¡Sal de mi cuarto Trina!

Trina salió corriendo de la habitación asustada por el grito de Tori. Se probó infinidad de vestidos hasta que se decidió por uno negro corto sin topless con unos tacones negro muy elegantes y un vestido sencillo. Pero luego pensó que era un poco demasiado y que le daría una idea equivocada a Beck. Así que se lo quitó y se puso unos jeans y una blusa color turquesa.

—Más que suficiente. —se dijo a sí misma. —Y muy cómodo.

Se puso en marcha a Hollywood Arts, preocupada un poco por Trina.

**En casa de Jade…**

Jade estaba recostada en su cama leyendo el libreto para mañana, el gran día. Estaba a punto de terminar de ensayar cuando el teléfono sonó:

—¿Quién llama a esta hora? —dijo enojada, mira el identificador y es un gran foto vergonzosa de Trina. — ¿Qué quieres Trina?

—Hola, Jade. —le saluda, igual de frénetica que siempre, Trina. — ¿Estabas ocupada?

—De hecho, estaba…

—Oh, perfecto. —la interrumpe y enoja aún más a Jade. — ¿Sabías que Tori y Beck van a salir esta noches verdad?

Sí. De hecho, Jade había escuchado algo de André. Ambos se reunieron después de hablar con Tori y Beck, fue cuando se enteró de su cita.

—Sí, ya lo sabía .

—¿Sabes dónde es?

—No, no lo sé.

—Pues le saqué información a Cat y al parecer es en el comedor de Hollywood Arts.

—Un momento. —dijo Jade dándose cuenta de una cosa. —Que no es hoy el aniversario del club de efectos especiales de Sinjins.

—Eso creo. —dice Trin restándole importancia.

—¿Y todos los años lo celebran con una guerra de globos llenos con avena vencida en el comedor?

—Sí, de hecho es muy gracioso porque…

—¡Trina! —le interrumpe Jade.

—¿Qué?

—Tú hermana y Beck están a punto de ser bombardeados por el equipo de Sinjins.

Trina se toma su tiempo para procesar la información:

—Tori necesitará una buena ducha.

Pero Jade no la estaba escuchando había colgado el teléfono y estaba llamando a André, Cat y Robbie para que se encontraran en Hollywood Arts.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron todos.

—Sinjins y su mananda de nerds locos, eso pasa.

**BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODAVÍA ME FALTA OTRO EPISODIO Y EL FINAL PERO NECESITO IDEAS NO QUIERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA MALA Y EL FINAL AUN PEOR XD XD XD. ILUMINENME CHICOS. **


	13. Guerra de avena

**SE ACERCA EL FINAL Y TODAVIA HAY ESPACIO PARA LAS SUGERENCIAS CHICOS. **

**En el comedor de Hollywood Arts…**

Tori acababa de llegar al comedor. Vacío. No había nadie y empezaba a pensar lo peor.

—Graciosa broma Beck. —se dijo a sí misma decepcionada.

Escuchó una risa, que parecía estar disfrutando un show.

—¿De verdad crees que te dejaría plantada? —dice Beck.

Tori sonríe. Beck le parece por detrás y antes de que le pueda ver le susurra en el oído:

—Viniste. —dice feliz.

—Vine. —dijo nerviosa pero súper sonriente. — ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Bueno. Una cena, un baile, cantamos algo y al final una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Te gustará. Lo prometo.

Tori estaba emocionada. La cena había llegado, según Beck, él había cocinado. Estaba deliciosa. Tori estaba emocionada pero no podía dejar ese presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal.

**Frente al casillero de Jade en Hollywood Arts…**

Jade estaba muy apurada y sus amigos todavía no estaban allí. Mira su teléfono con las intenciones de llamar a uno de ellos cuando todos la sorprenden a su espalda.

—¡Jade! —gritaron todos.

—¡Shhhhhhh! —los calla Jade. — No hagan ruido. —les ordena.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Robbie con Rex en brazos.

—¿Qué es tan urgente? —pregunta André.

—Me gusta tu camisa. —dice Cat, como siempre despistada.

—Gra…—dice Jade pero se interrumpe al darse cuenta de que ella también se iba a despistar. — ¡Concéntrense! Hay que ayudar a Tori. —les explica lo que sabe. La pelea de avena de Sinjins y su equipo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le alienta André.

—Tengo un plan. —dice Jade con una sonrisa malvada.

Los dirige hacia el armario del conserje y todos salen armados hasta los dientes de arsenal de avena. Con chales y cascos para protegerse, con un morral de globos repletos de avena y en mano, pistolas de agua llenas de avena.

—¿Este es tu plan? —pregunta Robbie.

—Lo decidí de último minutos. —acepta Jade.

—Yey, tengo una pistola. —dice Cat actuando como soldadito.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —continúa André.

—Bueno. —dice Jade. —Somos cuatro con más de 20 nerds. —dice. —Pero lo bueno es que se distribuyen en cuatro equipos. —aclara. —Antes de que se acerquen al comedor, que es la batalla final o algo así, pelean dentro de Hollywood Arts. El primer lugar es el caja negra, pero no sé cuándo empieza.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, emo? —pregunta cortante Rex.

—Sinjins publica cosas muy extrañas en The Slap. —admite. —Y si me vuelve a llamar emo, no me hago responsable. —se oye un _bip bip_ y saca su PeraPhone de su bolsillo y lee en voz alta: — ¡Los dos primeros equipos se dirigen al caja negra! ¡Muévanse!

—¡Yey! —dice Cat.

**En el comedor de Hollywood Arts…**

—¿Qué sigue en tu lista?

—Una canción. —dice.

Se ponen de pie y empiezan a cantar armoniosamente.

**Beck**

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you**_

**Tori:**_**  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you**_

**Beck y Tori:**_****_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah…

**En el caja negra…**

Cat y Robbie están ocultos entre las sillas del público, dispuestos a atacar a los primeros que vean. Jade y André están en la parte de arriba, como el arsenal sorpresa.

—Estás loca. —comenta André entre risas silenciosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tratar de hacer algo bueno en mi vida? —dice Jade indignada.

—No, es que no entiendo porque lo haces. — dice André risueño.

—Quiero ayudar a Tori. —dice nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —dice ahora serio.

—Porque quiero que las cosas funcionen entre ellos.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay otra persona. —dice y se da cuenta de que por la presión dijo lo que no querías decir.

André se quedó en shock:

—¿En serio? —dijo algo decepcionado.

—Sí. —dijo sorprendida del tono de André.

—¿Quién es?

—André. —dice tomando su rostro en manos. —Me enamoré de la única persona que estuvo conmigo en malos tiempos cuando no se lo pedí. —le habría besado pero Sinjins y sus nerds llegaron.

Uno por uno los derribaron, ferozmente les ganaron y cuando terminaron Jade buscó con la vista a Sinjins.

—¿Y los otros? —le pregunta intimidantemente.

—No puedo hablar estoy muerto. —dice sin abrir los ojos.

—¿En serio? —dice enojada. — Que tal si te revivo con mi pistola. —le intimida. —Y no es justamente con la avena, Sinjins, así que habla.

—Está bien, está bien. —dice acobardado. —Como los primeros dos equipos fueron eliminados ya, o sea, nosotros, se supone que la siguiente etapa era en la sala de clases de Sikowitz pero como no hay semifinales, se pasa directo a la final, que es en…

—El comedor. —dice asustada Jade. —Chicos, tenemos un problema.

—¡Al comedor todos! —dice Robbie reaccionando antes que todos.

—¡Yey! —vuelve a gritar Cat.

**En el comedor…**

Habían terminado de cantar y Beck encendió una grabadora.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunta.

—Solamente porque hasta el momento, la cita ha ido de maravilla.

Bailan muy cerca, y aunque pareciera mentira, Beck está aún más nervioso que Tori.

—Después de esto, supongo que viene la sorpresa.

—Sí y creo que te va a gustar.

—No me digas. —dice burlándose Tori.

—Mencione que te ves preciosa.

—Y yo que pensé que sería muy poco.

—Estás perfecta. —dice y a Tori se le estremecen los músculos.

Carraspea y luego dice:

—Tú no te ves tan mal.

—Y me siento increíble, solo porque estoy contigo.

—Wow. —dice Tori pasmada. —Gracias. —dice muy conmovida. — ¿Sabes?, quiero una cosa más antes de la sorpresa.

—Yo te iba a pedir algo también. —admite. — ¿Y si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

—Suena bien. —dice. — ¿A la cuenta de tres?

—Una. —dice Beck con sus ojos en sus labios.

—Dos.

—Tres. —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Pero antes voy por tu sorpresa. —dice y se separa dejando la emoción de Tori en el aire.

Justo cuando se empezaba a dar la vuelta, le empiezan a caer globos con avena, bombas de cosas pestíferas.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —grita Beck indignado al volver a entrar, todos los bombardeares nerds se detienen asustados.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —dice un nerd. —No deberían de estar aquí hoy.

—¿¡Y por eso le dejaste caer un galón de porquerías!? —se dirige hacia Tori pero ella lo empuja muy fuerte.

—¿Esta era tu sorpresa?

—Tori, yo no…

—¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¡Nunca pensé que te llegarías a vengar de mí!

—Tori…

—¡Creí que eras mi amigo! —gritó por última vez Tori. —Creí que… —pero rompió a llorar y se marchó corriendo.

En ese momento los chicos llegaron al comedor y vieron como Tori se marchaba llorando y como Beck se contuvo por seguirla.

—Beck, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Robbie.

—Mi oportunidad fue arruinada por avena.

Jade salió corriendo tras Tori junto a Cat.

—Amigo, lo siento. —dice André.

**En busca de Tori…**

—¡Tori! —grita Jade.

—¡Lluju! —dice Cat entre risitas inocentes.

Después de un rato de llamarla Jade se frusta.

—¡Oye, Vega! ¡Si no sales de tu escondite cunado te encuentre juro que estrellaré tu melena desaliñada contra una pared, luego un casillero y luego contra el piso!

Tras unos segundos Tori salió arrastrada de entre los conductos de ventilación.

—No sabía que alcanzabas allí. —dijo Jade.

—Yo tampoco. Lo supe cuando oí sus gritos.

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —dice Cat.

—No. —dice y Cat corre a abrazarla.

—Vega, eres una idiota.

—Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. —dice secándose las lágrimas sobre el hombro de Cat.

—¿Por qué huiste de Beck?

—Porque es un idiota, armó todo esto para vengarse de mí.

—¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! —le reprime Jade.

—Tori, Beck quería una cena romántica contigo pero olvidó por completo que hoy era la guerra anual de avena de Sinjins y su equipo de efectos especiales. Tratamos de detenerlo pero no logramos mantener el paso de la etapa final. —le explica Cat. —Lo sentimos.

Tori vaciló un momento y luego se volvió hacia ambas.

—¿Qué he hecho? Tengo que hablar con él.

—Ni lo intentes, se fue. —dice Jade.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. —dijo Cat.

Tori después de maquinar todas las cosas que pasaron dijo:

—Ya tengo mi decisión.

**OK. ESO FUE TODO. TENGO BUENISIMAS SUGERENCIAS Y EN ESTE CAPITULO LAS ESCENAS DEL COMEDOR ENTRE TORI Y BECK FUERON SACADAS DE LA MENTE DE **_**S. G. Figueroa. **_**LEAN SUS FICTIONS QUE ES UNA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA. NO TE DESANIMES KillerMax QUE TU PROPUESTA ES PARA MI GRAN FINAL PERO NO HE DESARROLLADO COMPLETAMENTE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ¿AYUDAN?**


	14. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**MI PRIMIR FICTION LLEGO A SU FINAL. ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. LA VERDAD ES QUE ME INSPIRARON CHICOS.**

**En el caja negra…**

Llego el día de la obra. Todos los actores llegaron muy temprano al caja negra solamente para oír los gritos estrepitosos y apurados de Sikowitz que quería que todo saliera bien.

—¡Muévanse adolescentes! ¡Muévanse! —grita como un loco.

Tori que estaba cerca junto con Jade y André, trata de tranquilizar a Sikowitz:

—Relájate. Todos están haciendo su trabajo y quedan unas dos horas todavía.

—Tienes razón, yo sólo estaba tratando de… Oh, es cierto. —parece decirse a sí mismo. —¡Yo no pedí tu opinión! —le grita a Tori.

Beck no había llegado y Cat y Robbie estaban tras bambalinas ensayando:

—Wow. —dice Robbie. —Eres una excelente actriz.

—Gracias. —dice Cat. —Oye, ¿dónde está, Rex?

—Creo haber oído que dijo que no quería aburrirse con la peor obra dirigida por el peor director que tenía a los peores actores y en la que no obtuvo ningún papel.

—Oh.

—¿Sabes? Disfruté mucho actuar contigo.

—Yo también, Robbie. —dice distrayéndose jugando con su cabello.

—Estaba pensando. —hace una pausa para pensar lo que va a decir. — ¿Quieres hacer algo después de la escuela?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Ir al parque a jugar en la caja de arena y comer salchichas para niños.

—¡Justo eso estaba pensando yo! —dice energético Robbie.

—¡Yey!

**En el vestidor…**

Tori y Jade se preguntaban donde se había metido Tori, pero de la nada Jade encontró la manera de hablar con Tori.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Vega?

—Ya tengo mi decisión. —dice pareciendo restarle importancia.

—¿Era el final de cuentos de hadas que te había imaginado?

—No exactamente. Pero sé que es el correcto.

—Ojalá.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —dice Tori confundida.

—Que no renuncié a Beck para que tú lo hicieras también.

Se ríen un rato y luego entra Cat. Se ponen su vestuario y luego llega el equipo de maquillaje, chicas de más o menos su edad contratadas por Sikowitz. Hablan con ellas, bromean con ellas y terminan mirándose fantásticas. Las chicas de maquillaje se fueron y dejaron a las actrices practicando para la obra.

—Antes de una obra, siempre me gusta tomarme una bebido muy gaseosa. —comenta Jade.

—Una vez, para mi cumpleaños me invitaron a hacer paracaidismo y de los nervios me tomé cuatro sodas y vomité en el aire.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tori.

—No importa, ¿quién va a por unas sodas bien cargadas? —dice Jade arrojando el libreto lejos de ella.

Nadie levantó la mano así que Jade volvió a decir:

—Bueno, ya que nadie se ofreció me parece justo que votemos. —hace una pausa. —¿Quién quiere que Tori vaya por unas sodas? —pregunta y rápidamente le dice a Cat:— Levanta la mano. —Cat y Jade la levantan. —Decisión unánime. Quiero la mía de naranja.

—Pero… —tartamudea Tori. — ¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Se hizo una votación justa.

Tori a regañadientes salió de la sala y se dirigió a la máquina de refrescos que se encontraba cerca de su casillero. Mete un par de monedas en la máquina pero las sodas no salen…

—Perfecto. —dijo exasperada.

**Hace unos minutos en el vestidor de los chicos…**

Beck ni siquiera pensaba ir a la obra ya que tenía la idea de que Tori le sería muy fría e indiferente. André y Robbie al enterarse de esto lo sacaron de su casa a empujones y al llegar a los vestidores lo arrojaron a un sillón.

—¿Qué? —dijo Beck con un aire malhumorado.

—No puede seguir así, amigo. —le reprimió André.

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿Por qué?! —repite indignado Robbie. —Dinos algo, amigo. Si la respuesta de Tori fuera no, ¿actuarías como alguien a quien la vida no tiene sentido?

—No lo sé.

—Pues no deberías. —continúa André. —Eres un chico guapo y joven, y sin Tori la vida no termina así que levántate y vístete.

Hizo todo lo que le ordenaron, más que convencidos de que tenía razón.

—Chicos, creo que voy a por una soda, ¿quieren una? —dijo.

—Así se hace, Beck. —dijo André.

—Sí, una soda nos vendría bien. —dijo Robbie y empezaron a jugar juegos de video.

Beck se dirige a la máquina de sodas que está más cerca del vestidor, no quería hacer esperar a las maquillistas. Cuando se acercó cabizbajo, aún un poco desanimado, vio a Tori que estaba luchando con la máquina.

—Perfecto. —oyó decir. Sonrío. Irónico, sólo quien le había desanimado podía animarla. Tori empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos a la máquina, pero al lado incorrecto.

—No está mal que le des golpes a la máquina. —dice y llama su atención. —Siempre y cuando le golpees el lado correcto.

Se acerca a la máquina, primero lento para probar si se aleja pero no lo hace y le da un fuerte golpe al costado de la máquina. Inmediatamente, se oyen las tres sodas caer.

—Listo. —dice Beck cabizbajo, se aleja unos pasos. Tori toma las sodas y se da la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Oye! —dice Tori dándose media vuelta. —Llegaste un poco tarde… ¿no crees? —titubea.

—De hecho, pensaba no venir. —inserta algunas monedas en la máquina y saca otras sodas, sin contactar visualmente a Tori.

—¡Me alegro de que hayas venido!

Beck sonríe, pero no puede mirarla. Es vergonzoso, después de ayer.

—Yo también. —se limita a responder. Se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar de vuelta al vestidor.

—¿No es irónico? —le interrumpe Tori que sigue parada en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué? —dice Beck sin voltearse.

—Que seas tú el que está enojado y no la que se supone que tiene motivos.

Beck se da la vuelta y se acerca a Tori a paso rápido hasta tenerla cerca:

—No estoy enojado y aunque lo estuviera tendría muchos más motivos que tú para estarlo. —le explota en un tono tajante. —Tú desconfías de mí y te haces llamar mi amiga. Si sabes que yo no soy así, ¿por qué desconfías? Yo no lo haría.

—Yo no soy tú. —dice Tori dando unos pasos lejos de Beck. —Pero lo siento Beck. Pero si nos ponemos a contar vamos 3-2

—¿Estamos compitiendo por quién lastima más al otro?

—No, pero lo hacemos de todos modos. —Tori se da la media vuelta y empieza a marcharse.

—Suerte, Tori.

Se detiene y vacila un poco. Después de todo lo que han pasado, no le guarda rencor.

—Suerte, Beck.

**En el caja negra…**

Sikowitz le estaba dando la bienvenida a todos las personas importantes que llegaban a presenciar la obra. Con su traje informal y el coco en mano, muchos dudarían que es él el creador de la obra. Le estrecha la mano a un señor muy elegante de traje y de un momento a otro sale corriendo hacia back stage. Se encuentra con Cat que está dando vueltas para ver como su vestido flota con el viento.

—¿Ya llegó Beck? —pregunto en un susurro sofocado.

—Sí. —responde Cat asustada.

—Uffff. —exclama aliviado.

—¿La escenografía está lista? —pregunta, ya relajado, dándole un sorbo al coco que tiene en mano.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita frenéticamente y asusta tanto a Cat que sale corriendo y aterriza en los brazos de Robbie.

—¿Qué ocurre, Cat? —le atrapa en sus brazos y la encierra en ellos.

Cat piensa un poco y luego dice:

—Ya lo olvide. —dice y se separa de Robbie y se marcha dando saltitos.

**En el vestuario de chicas…**

—¿Sigues sin saber que decirle? —exclama asombrada y perpleja Jade.

—Es que son muchos los pros y contras.

—No me interesa un pepino las estadísticas. —dice frustrada. —Vega, te gusta y le gustas, ¿Qué es lo obvio en esa situación?

—Lo sé pero no era fantástico cuando éramos amigos.

—¿Quieres ser su amiga para toda la vida?

—Si es posible.

—No quieres eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé y ya.

—Lo que yo sé es que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando Beck y yo éramos amigos, cuando tú y él eran pareja, cuando todos tenían su lugar y había un lugar para todos, ahora que las cosas dieron un giro drástico las cosas han sido un poco complicadas para algunos.

Jade estaba perpleja. ¿Acababa de insinuar que le agradaba que Jade y Beck estuvieran juntos? Eso no tenía sentido.

—Escucha, Vega. Sí lo admito, las cosas eran más fáciles para todos cuando todo estaba en su lugar pero las cosas nunca serán para siempre iguales. Estás pensando apresuradamente y te diré el por qué. Cuando la situación te hacer sentir pequeño, significa que ya es momento para crecer. —hace una pausa. —Tengo que hablar con André, te veo en la obra. —y se retira dejando a Tori la decisión de crecer o no.

**En el caja negra…**

Ya todo estaba listo y la obra iba por la mitad Robbie ya había muerto, Mirna, el personaje de Jade, se dirigía hacia Beck y Tori para advertirles por última vez el riesgo que correrían si seguían juntos. Era la escena final y Tori y Beck habían encontrado la manera de vencer a Mirna. Era la escena de la reconciliación de sus personajes. Todo iba saliendo a la perfección pero a Tori le tenía preocupada el hecho de que se acercaba la escena del beso y que no le había besado desde las audiciones. Si ese beso, en el que por sí no sabía que tenía todos los sentimiento que tiene ahora por Beck, le había afectado tanto, como sería ahora, que sabía que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

—_No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que este momento ha llegado. —dice el personaje de Beck. Le guiña el ojo a Tori dándole a entender que es el beso no la obra. _

_Tori traga saliva para decir lo que su personaje tiene que decir a continuación:_

—_Entonces, cerremos un final feliz con un beso que no pueda ser roto. —dice Tori y se queda inmóvil unos segundos. _

_Beck sonrió y se acerca a Tori no muy rápido ni muy lento. La toma de las caderas y la acerca a él. La besa ni muy suave ni muy salvaje. Tori primero no sabe como reaccionar pero recuerda que está actuando. Cierra los ojos y lo besa a el también, una vez y otra vez. Los aplausos suenan y ellos siguen besándose. Beck desea que ese momento no acabe nunca pero en eso Tori lo aparta cariñosamente. _

Reciben los aplausos de la audiencia junto con los otros integrantes y Sikowitz y hacen un par de reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Tras bambalina todo era tan agitado que nada parecía real pero un corta platica de felicitaciones entre ellos, era la oportunidad que Tori necesitaba. Cuando llegó el momento, ella no encontraba las palabras y decidió no decirlo.

**En casa de Tori…**

Todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música del grupo de la escuela, chicos y chicas, chicas y chicas, chicos y chicos… Cat y Robbie estaban haciendo el famoso _picabú _en un rincón. Jade estaba en la terraza, André y Tori estaban afanados hablando en el sillón… pero ni rastro de Beck.

Tori estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta y André se volvía hacia ella.

—Lo arruiné todo André. —se lamentaba Tori.

—Sí lo hiciste. —le bromeó André.

—¡Oye!

—Tú lo has dicho.

—No puedo creer que no haya aprovechado la oportunidad.

En ese momento la puerta se abre detrás de ella y ni siquiera lo nota:

—Entonces deberías de hacerlo ahora. —dice André señalando a Beck que se paraba detrás de ella con los ojos fijos en la persona que tenía delante.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —le dice Beck ofreciéndole una mano.

Salen de la casa de Tori dejando el caos que se armó en ella. Cuando van caminando por el frente de su casa Tori comenta:

—Si mis padres vieran la fiesta, me matarían. —y ríen.

Por pura coincidencia, el auto de sus padres se estaciona en ese momento. Se dedican una mirada y ambos notan que siguen tomados de la mano. Vuelven a la realidad cuando oyen el grito de indignación de su madre y Beck dice:

—¿Corremos? —Tori asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y corren hacia un callejón donde nadie los ve.

Beck cierra un basurero y se siento sobre él, invita a Tori a hacer lo mismo. Se recuestan sobre el basurero a mirar las estrellas y Beck rompe el silencio:

—Es hermoso mirar las estrellas contigo.

Tori sabía que lo dice porque quiere empezar la conversación de la respuesta, así que se deja de rodeos:

—Beck, yo…

—No estás segura. —le termina la oración. —Está bien. —es como si le leyera la mente. —No querrás ver como me sangran los labios de tanto morderlos al verte besando a otros chicos, no querrás ver heridas en mis nudillos, ocasionadas por  
los repetidos golpes hacia una pared que realizo repitiéndome una y otra  
vez que debí haberte convencido de que éramos el uno para el otro—suspira y cierra los ojos. Tori está a punto de dar su opinión pero Beck le interrumpe. —Pero creo que sería mejor seguir como amigos. Así evito lastimarte.

Tori se apoyó sobre sus hombros y estaba ahora mirando fijamente a Beck que parecía muy sereno y le dio un empujón que lo botó de encima del basurero un metro y medio de caída libre. Beck se pone en pie muy sorprendido de su expresión.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —dice sacudiéndose la basura.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que después de todo lo que pasamos sólo quieres ser mi amigo? Te he perdonado tantas cosas sólo para que nuestro final feliz sea en "La zona de amigos".

—Tori, escucha…— dice en un tono más relajante.

—¡No tú escucha! —grita Tori tomándolo bruscamente, como amenazándolo, del cuello de su camisa acercándolo a ella. —Sé que tu gustas de mí pero no te comprendo, no sé hasta donde llega ese amor y me cuesta adivinarlo. Lo peor de todo es que creo que te… —pero se frena por instinto. Estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de que iba a sincerarse.

Beck dibuja una sonrisa tierna aunque asustada por el comentario:

—¿Me quieres? —pregunta feliz.

—¡Sí! —grita sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros. —¡Sí, te quiero! ¡¿Y ahora quieres que me quede en la zona de amigos?!

—Yo pensé que… —pero le volvieron a interrumpir.

—No, Beck. —dice más tranquila. —No quiero ser tu amiga. No tiré la toalla antes y no la tiraré ahora.

Beck decide ponerle las manos alrededor de la cintura y acercarle un poco más a él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Tori lo piensa unos segundos pero se da cuenta de que lleva pensando eso desde la audición y no piensa pensarlo más. Le sonríe maliciosamente y lo tira bruscamente del cuello de la camisa hacia sus labios. Lo besa y no es como el beso de escena, manso y romántico. Es un beso que encierra muchas cosas: sacrificio, tolerancia, dolor, alegría, inocencia, confianza y sobre todo amor.

Como una película romántica, como una novela épica, termina esta típica historia de amor. Estas tres tienen algo en común, un final feliz.

**BUENOS CHICOS, ESTE FUE EL FINAL. NO SE QUE SIGUE PARA MI… OH, SI. YA LO RECUERDO. LOS EXAMENES SEMESTRALES ASI QUE TAL VEZ TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIR OTRO FIC PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJARE DE ESTAR CHEQUEANDO SUS FICS ASI QUE SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, EN ESPECIAL A KillerMax, GRAN ESCRITOR Y LA PUEDEN VER LA FRASE QUE CONSEGUI DE EL EN LOS REVIEWS. HABLANDO DE LOS REVIEWS, DEJEN EL SUYO. **


End file.
